Darkest night
by Chris uzumaki phantom
Summary: No evil shall escape my sight! All evil beware my power. A man who does not wish to be a sword but has to walk the path of one for him to achieve his goal. Will he turn into a sword, to only be used by others? Or will he over come? Green Lantern Naruto. NarutoxHarem
1. Chapter 1

"Normal talking,"

'Normal thoughting,'

[Ring talking]

START

Once upon a time there was once a boy who no one wanted. He would sit in his home, which was an old box located behind a dumpster. And think why he was hated so.

But one day an old man found him, he clothed the boy and fed him. The boy was grateful and asked if he could pay the old man back. The old smiled as he put a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Survive," was all he said.

Next thing the boy knew he was looked in giant room along with forty others.

Oh! And he was told to kill all of them!

Survive...

Was what the old man wanted, survive he did.

By the time the room was opened. The boy was covered in blood that was not his own. And he was upon a mountain of the dead bodies of his peers.

And from that day onwards the boy only knew blood...

The boy, now man had been shaped into the ultimate killer. A weapon of mass destruction. An assassin. And he owed it all to the League of shadows. And the old man.

He had no name and so a name was given to him. The name was in memory of his fist full meal he had ever eaten. Ramen.

But Ramen wasn't his name, it was Naruto.

Over the past years Naruto was used as the league's weapon. He was told he was protecting the world, helping to shape it into a paradise so no one would have to grow up like the way he did. He did all this from the shadows.

Teams would be sent out on long term missions all over the world to carry out the hardest of missions. Liberating cities, countries from dictators and the like.

Naruto would finish the missions in record time and would use the leftover time to train himself. To sharpen up his training to the point it was flawless.

With his skill above his superiors Naruto could have easily climbed to the top of the ladder but he stayed put. He feared the glory would go to his head and he would lose sight of his goal.

So he was just a lowly grant.

And liked it like that...

...

Naruto blinked as the leader of shadows walked into the room. Currently he was in one of the League's secret bases in Gotham. He was dressed in the typical attire all grants wore. A black tight (but loose enough) body suit and a matching mask that covered his whole head. With only the eyes being seen.

The demon's head slowly moved and everyone silently went to attention. Behind the old man was a Teen girl around fourteen. She was covered in blood head to toe. He guessed she must have come from the same room he had been years ago. She has shaggy black hair and jade green eyes.

The old man's eyes scanned every single assassin, as he was looking for someone. Naruto knew for a fact it wasn't him. Besides he was just a back up grant.

But fate had other plans it seemed. "You," the old man stopped infront of him and Naruto quickly went on one knee. "She is under your care for now." Was all he said as he walked away.

...

Naruto silently walked and behind him was Jade. He could her loud foot steps as well as her breathing. He led her to the female bathrooms. Once there he waited outside the door for her to clean herself up. Once she was done he took to the female dorms.

"Naruto you've finally come for me my love!"

Naruto held back a groan as he entered the dorms. Naruto for the most part did not like going to the female dorms, he felt likehe was naked the way they looked at him.

"No Anko I'm just dropping off a new recruit." He said as the woman named Anko frowned at his tone. Since this was the dorms she was out of uniform. And only wore her purple underwear and one of his T-shirts that was a bit too big for her. Naruto didn't bother asking where she got his shirt from, he had once seen the woman wearing one of his boxers. So he just learnt to go with it. "Where is her bunker?"

Anko' s frown turned into a smirk as she pointed at the far end of the room. "That one!" She said.

"Do you mind taking her t-"

"She's your responsibility Now," the woman said as she moved passed Naruto and went in and put Jade in a one armed hug. "Now go and show the girl were she is sleeping."

Jade protested. Gg"I saw where you pointed I can just go-"

But Anko stopped her. "The poor girl is tired from all the fighting in the room. So go prepare her bed!" She said with a chuckle. "Chop, chop Ruto!"

He sighed and begun walking. Every female in the dorm had their eyes on him.

"You know the rules no masks~"

Naruto turned around and glared at the woman. "Fine..." he took off his mask revealing blonde hair, a handsome face, blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. "I hate you."

The woman just giggled. "I love you too stud."

Naruto with a straight face walked walked to where Jade would be sleeping. He tried his best to ignore all the cat calls and whistles thrown his way.

"Your babysitters a hottie huh?" Jade looked up to the woman next to her. The woman has long purple hair tied in a pony tail and brown eyes.

Jade just remained silent. Though she had to admit he was very handsome. "Why do I need a baby sitter anyway. I can handle my self," she grumbled as the walked.

"That's true, but look at Naruto." The woman pointed at the man's back. Jade looked closely but she couldn't see it. "Sorry I meant listen." Jade listened. She heard nothing. Not even fucking footsteps. "Do you know how much training it takes to walk without making a sound. Thank your lucky star he was chosen to be your babysitter."

Jade would remember those words years to come.

Once Naruto prepared her bed he bid Jade goodbye and went to his dorm.

...

...

"He treats me different..."

"You mean he treats you human,"

Jade had been there for six months and she had noticed a few things. She had first assumed Naruto was going to train her but that was not the case, instead she was trained by other people. All the blonde did was tell her the rules that was it. Jade also noticed he didn' talk to his fellow male assassins, he just kept to himself. Though the females that was an entirely different scenario. They all but forced him to talk to them.  
"I'm not some little shit he can just look out for," Jade said. Currently she was in the shower and next to her was Anko.

"True, but his just looking out for You." Anko said as she washed her hair. "In fact I'm jealous of you."

Jade faced the woman. "What?" She asked. "You're a Team leader with your own squad. You're ranked high both Naruto and I!"

"True, true. But he actually talks to you."

"Wha-What?"

"Haven't you noticed that usually Naruto only talks back when his talked to. But with you he actually starts conversations, that you ignore."

Jade remained silent. She had noticed. But her mind was telling her he had reasons for doing this and they were not good.

...

Another six months later...

Jade was nervous. This was her first mission. And it was to do Reconnaissance in a small town ruled by some drug Lord. Next to her was Naruto. Over the year she had learnt that Naruto was only good with recon missions. And thus he was tasked to show her the ropes.

The mission for the most part had gone well. They had easily found the drug Lord's hideout, mastered the place and mapped it. Now all they had to do was plant bugs in the hideout which was a mansion by the way.

Currently she was sitting at the end of the bar. In that bar was Naruto, next to the blonde was a beautiful young woman. This woman was the drug Lord's daughter, Naruto was currently on a mission. Getting into the mansion of the drug Lord and planting listening devices.

Jade's brow twitched in annoyance as she heard the woman laugh at what the blonde had said. After an hour of drinking the woman grabbed Naruto and took him outside. There a black car picked the two and Jade followed it from the shadows.

The car stopped at a fancy hotel. The woman and Naruto came of the car and went into the hotel. Jade quickly found a nice spot on the next building that surprisingly had a good view of the bed that was in the room.

Jade watched as Naruto made love to the woman. She watched as the woman screamed in pleasure. And at that moment Jade...wanted to be that woman. She wanted the blonde  
to pleasure. To kiss her, for him whisper her name in pleasure.

Suddenly her left hand went into her pants while the other held the binoculars she was using in place. Jade pleasured herself as she watched Naruto fuck the girl before him.

...

...

After that things between the two were... on Jade's side of things anyway, Naruto was completely clueless. Naruto was able to enter the mansion as the daughter's boyfriend. The had planted the bugs and there job was done. It was now up the extermination squad.

So the two packed up and headed back to base, Naruto blissfully unaware of Jade's feelings for him.

...

...

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger as he stared at the man before him. Lex Luther. He was currently standing next to the old man as he met up with a few...persons of interest. By that I mean Villains, the old man was meeting up Villains.

Naruto was chosen as a private guard for the old man. So when they met up with the villains he assumed it was going to be a blood bath. But no! They sat down and had tea. TEA! Then he was dismissed to leave them in private. But there's a reason Naruto was the best of the best at reconnaissance. He had already(secretly) bugged the room. He could hear all that was said and he didn't like it.

The League of shadows was now an organisation for hire. The old man even called it the League of assassins.

Now he was just lowly gun for hire...

"Yes but we need some form of proof that we are now partners. " Lex said with all the other occupants of the room agreeing.

The old nodded. "Perhaps you have something in mind?" He asked.

"Yes actually, Queen Bee has been having a bit of trouble with a group of rebels in Bialya."

"It will be delt with..." Ras said. "Anything else?"

"If you don't mind I'd like them dealt with to night."

The door opened and out stepped the beautiful Queen Bee is a slender, dark-skinned woman with dark blue eyes and long black hair, which she sports pulled back with a golden diadem on her forehead. She also wears golden stinger-shaped earrings and an armband on her right forearm. She dons a strapless gray mini-skirt dress with black pants and high-heel boots. Around her shoulders she dons a translucent pale blue veil.

The woman stared at him with a smirk. She took a step forward now a foot away from him. "Mind taking the mask off," it wasn't a question rather it was a statement. And Naruto felt the sudden urge to do as she asked. And so he took off his mask, revealing spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. "And I thought you would be ugly." Her hands went up to his cheeks as she brushed his whisker marks. The result was him letting out a purr. "Cute."

"Now what's you're name handsome," she said as she continued her actions.

"Naruto," he said without blinking.

"Do you happen to know what I want, Naruto?" Queen Bee asked/said once more. She was enjoying playing with his whisker marks.

"You want the rebels in Bialya killed."

Queen Bee paused in surprise. "Why yes, and how do you know this?" She said.

"I'm the best of the best," was Naruto's reply.

"Oh?" Queen Bee raised an eyebrow in amusement. "So if I were to send you to Bialya it wouldn't be a problem?"

"With my level of strength and skill it would be overkill."

The dictator actually laughed at this. "Fine then, go find them and show me what you can do big boy." Queen Bee said as She kissed him on the cheek. She let go of him and stepped back. "If you succeeded I'll reward you." Naruto nodded as he walked off.

Behind Queen be were the rest of the light.

"Cocky much?" The witch boy commented. "You need a better leash on your subordinates."

"If he makes it back he will be punished."

...

In less than an hour Naruto had located the base of the rebels. It was a church, the base of the rebels was a church.

With a sigh Naruto kicked open the locked doors. Instantly guns were pointed at him, he ignored them and walked in. Naruto was dressed in A black/dark-grey, sleeveless, skin-tight jumpsuit with minor padding and straps toward the sides; kunai on the leg(s); arm and shin guards; fingerless gloves. (Legendary black falcon suit. Ninja Gaiden)

Strapped to his back were two Katana blades. Usually Naruto would wear a mask or something to hide his face but to day he didn't. He wanted his victims to see his face. Without a word Naruto drew his swords, the rebels yelled for him to stand down but he kept on walking.

The rebels fired and Naruto moved...

At unbelievable speeds Naruto slashed and cut through the bullets shot at him. In an instant he reached the nearest rebel and all but cleaved him in half. Naruto moved to the next rebel slashing his out stretched hands (that were holding a gun) the man screamed in pain. Naruto stabbed him in the skull. More shots were fired but Naruto either dodged, slashed or deflected the bullets.

All in all it was a total blood bath. Body parts and organs were scattered around. Not to forget the dead bodies. Only one remained, a man who had both legs cut off and was currently on his back.

"M-Monster...w-Why...?" The man asked in his last moments.

Naruto who was standing over the man didn't answer.

The man chuckled, or rather tried. All he he did was cough up blood. "You...you Don't...e-even know!? I-I...fought...for my children! FOR THEM TO LIVE IN A BEAUTIFUL BIALYA!" Naruto grabbed a Kunai and threw it through the man's head. Effectively killing him.

Naruto looked up and saw a demonic purple floating eyeball with bat wings. He stared at it with blank face before turning and walking away. While waking Naruto took out grenade, he pulled the pin and dropped it to the ground. He walked out of the church and it exploded.

...

"It's seems sending him was overkill," Queen Bee said with smile. "My you're league of Assassins has impressed me.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Yes, your league is very effective."

Currently the members of the now named light were viewing what Naruto was doing through a purple floating mirror thanks to their resident Lord of chaos. It impressed them how quickly Naruto found the rebels and wiped them all out.

But none was more surprised than Ras. This did not go unnoticed.

"I take it you had no knowledge of the boy's skill?" Vandal Savage asked as everyone looked to Ras.

Ras stared back. "No, as far as I know his just a grant." He said. "But I intend on having answers."

Two hours later Naruto arrived. He entered the room the villains were meeting in and bowed. "It's been done..." was all he said.

Before anyone could reply, Queen Bee stood up and walked to the blonde. "As much as I would love to hear you all question Naru here, I need to borrow him for a few hours." she the grabbed his hand in hers and begun walking away with him. "Days, I meant I need him for a few days."

...

After a week of fucking(literally) around in Bialya Naruto returned to base. He was met with a lot of stares. Naruto ignored them and went to go and check on Jade. So he headed to the girls dorms.

Before could even set foot had to move to the side just Anko jumped at him. Said Lady groaned as she hit the ground.

"You seem...excited." Was all Naruto said stared the woman.

Anko slowly rubbed her head as she got up. "Well can ya blame me! Everyone heard what you did in Bialya, not to forget you boned the Queen Bee herself." Anko said with excitement. "So...can we fuck now?"

Naruto blankly stared at her. "No," was his reply.

"Please, Y-You can do me in the butt!"

"...okay."

"YES!" Anko fist pumped as she hugged Naruto. "But what about the one following You?"

Ever since Bialya Naruto had noticed he was being followed. "It's her place she can do whatever she likes." Naruto said passively as wrapped his hands around Anko's waist.

With a sigh the daughter of the demon head stepped out of the shadows. "I guess I've been made, huh?" She said with a smile. "I apologize if I over stepped any boundaries."

"No need, you're within rights." Naruto said as he looked at the green eyed beauty before him.

Talia just chuckled. "I was to inform you that my father wishes to speak to you." She said as she turned and begun walking away.

Naruto turned to the pouting woman in his arms. "I guess I'll fuck you later." He said with a frown he let Anko go. The woman pouted and reluctantly stepped back.

Naruto knocked on the wooden door that led to Ras private study. He heard the old man give him permission and he entered. The room was like a giant Library with book shelf filled to the brim with ancient old books. Ra's was standing with his back turned to Naruto.

"You impressed a lot of people," the old man said as he turned to Naruto. "And embarrassed me greatly at the same time."

"You're one to talk," Naruto muttered in a disrespectful time. As soon as he said this, Two hidden assassins appeared with swords ready to kill him for his disrespect. Naruto didn't seem effected by them. "Sale out."

Ra's raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Is that so?" He asked. "And why am I a sellout?"

"I did not sign up to be some gun for hire," Naruto said in blank tone as he stared at the demon's head. "You sold out when you decided to change this organisation's goal."

"I take it you have a problem with the coming change?" Ra's asked.

"Yes and I'm leaving." Naruto said as he was about to turn but he was stopped by the two ninjas with swords pointed at him. He looked at the two blankly. "Excuse me please..."

Ras chuckled at the scene. He then turned away and looked at his books. "Kill the Cool," he said. He was confident his personal guards would do the job. Ra's then turned back, hoping to find a dead body. Well he did find a dead body, two in fact. But none of them was the blonde. "What?!"

...

Naruto sighed as he hurriedly walked through the base. Every single Ninja around him was staring and Naruto felt like they were going to attack.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI HAS GONE ROGUE!'"

Naruto glared at the speaker above him.

Years of experience instantly came to work, without even looking Naruto blocked a sword strike with his right fore arm. Looking to his attacker Naruto was met with the shocked face of Talia al ghul.

"Not gonna make this easy, huh?" Naruto muttered as he jumped back. Again his reflex kicked and he blocked another surprise attack. "Great two against one."

Behind Naruto was Scandal Savage. Who looked shocked as Naruto blocked her Lamentation Blades by letting them stab into his arm,(wrist-mounted blades)stopping them from stabbing into his head. Ignoring the pain of blades penetrating his arm. He quickly turned and punched Scandal in the face.

Scandal was forced back by the punch and at the same time Naruto quickly yanked his hand backwards. Freeing his hand from the blades. Talia came at him with her sword. Naruto quickly deflected the attack and landed one a hit in her gut. But she was quick to recover.

Naruto silently cursed as Talia came at him from from all angles in the front. straight down from the top, straight up from the bottom, diagonally down to the left, diagonally down to the right, diagonally up from the left, diagonally up from the right, and left and right strikes horizontally. And to add another pain in the ass Scandal seemed to take advantage whenever he was dodging Talia.

...

Scandal narrowed her eyes as she stared at blonde before her. Her father had ordered her to go the League of assassins base and test his skill. Upon her arrival he was instantly labelled rouge with a kill on sight order. In her opinion he was a dead man. But somehow he was holding his own against her and Talia al Ghul!

And his movements, everytime he dodged his hands seemed to be spread out everywhere.

Suddenly an opening for Scandal and she took it. She reared back her arm ready to strike, only for something to suddenly grip her wrist really tight, stopping her attack. She tried using her other arm but the same thing happened. Before she knew it her spread legs were suddenly tied together. Thankfullyshe didn't fall face first. She looked at her enemy, the air around him seemed to be shimmering. Bits of silver would flash here and there.

Wire!

He was using Ninja wire to keep her still, but when did he...?

The weird thing he was doing with his hands during the fight! He was spreading out the thin wire everywhere.

The blonde was pointing his hand at her. Behind him was Talia al Ghul tied up in a rather exotic position. He then proceeded to pull out his phone and took a picture of the clearly angry woman.

"As fun as it was, have to go!" And in a burst of speed he was gone. Leaving behind a shocked Scandal Savage and a pissed off Talia al Ghul.

...

...

Worst part of going rouge was you get to fight your friends, for Naruto that meant fighting Anko and her squad. One of them had a pair of good looking guns on him. Naruto smirked as he ran at the guy. Before he could even fire Naruto was already upon him. He grabbed both guy's wrists and twisted hard. The guy screamed as he dropped both guns. Naruto then pulled him in for a headbutt knocking the guy out. He then picked up the guns.

"You got me all hot and bothered inside~" Anko gave a deadly smirk. "But orders are him!"

The rest attacked him. One guy had duel blades attacked come up first.

BANG!

The duel wielder's head had a large hole in it as fell he to ground dead.

Naruto gave them all a blank stare. His face then shifted to a deadly smirk that would have made a certain gun using Vampire proud. "Oh yeah," Naruto let all hell loose.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Naruto stared at the dead bodies in glee. Yes! He loved this! For someone who constantly shut his emotions in whenever they got out...things got weird.

The only one still Standing was Anko. And she was staring at him wide eyed and with a massive blush on her face. Upon seeing her stare, Naruto quickly covered his smirk with his right fore arm. That side of him he hated come out.

Anko was still blushing and her hand was now traveling south, almost to her pussy.

Naruto blankly stared. This woman was a freak.

He liked freaks...

...

"I'm gonna rip him apart!" Growled Talia al Ghul. "How dare he embarrass me!"

Scandal grunted as she walked alongside Talia. Around them were dead assassins. "Are all your Assassins this good?" Scandal had to ask. "This guy should have been dead by now."

"I-" before Talia could answer she interrupted by a loud scream and gunshots going off. "This way!" Talia broke into a ran and Scandal followed suit.

The sight they came upon would forever be burnt into their brains.

There Naruto was. Killing assassins left and right. But one thing caught their attention...

The Naked woman he was fucking.

Anko had her arms wrapped around his neck, legs wrapped around his waist and screaming to the gods above in pleasure. While Naruto was shooting down any one who came near, at the same time he was fucking the hell out Anko.

"FUCK I'M CUUUMMINGG!" Anko screamed to heavens. The woman lost her strength due to her powerful orgasm and was about to fall but Naruto wrapped his right arm around her waist.

...

Scandal narrowed her eyes at Talia. "No," she simply said. She was not going to go near those two weirdos! Who the hell fucks while killing?!

Talia al Ghul just grunted. "Suit yourself this just means he can't use his wire!" Talia rushed towards the two intent on cutting them both down in one strike. But that failed, Naruto was just too fast. Even with extra weight he still managed to dodge and move around her.

While making love to a woman...

...how embarrassing...

Talia looked back and glared at Scandal. "You can pitch in anytime!" Talia should not have looked back. She was suddenly kicked hard in the face and sent flying. Lucky for her Scandal caught her. "T-thanks..."

Scandal roughly let go of Talia and stepped back. "You have..." Scandal pointed a finger to her face. "Something on you're face."

Talia felt something on her face. At first she assumed it was bloodBut when she reached out with her finger to touch it. It was...sticky, slimy. Blood was not slimy! She pulled back her hand and looked at it. Talia's eyes widened in horror. It was..CUM!

A red faced Talia roared in rage. How dare he embarrass her like that!

Scandal did not bother attacking. This was being taken on video somewhere and a bunch of people are going to watch it. No way she is going to humiliate herself.

Anko fell to the floor with a smile, exhausted and pleasured beyond belief. Naruto just fixed his pants, though he had to jump back as an angry Talia jumped at him.

"BASTARD!" She yelled as tried to kill him. "DIE!"

Naruto just sighed at the woman. Now she was just blindly fighting him, it would be easy to just...

Talia al Ghul felt pain explode in her stomach. Naruto was in front of her. His right hand was buried deep in her gut. Talia looked down in horror as Naruto had made a hole in her stomach and his fist was literally buried in her stomach. She looked back up and she saw him.

His stare.

Blank...

No single shred of emotion was on his face!

"Ark!" She spit out blood as Naruto pulled his fist back. Talia then fell to her knees. And looked up with all the strength she had. She felt rage, the way he was looking at her. Like she was a piece of...shit at the bottom of his shoe!

...

Naruto glanced at Scandal. "Your friend..." he said as he gestured to Talia. "Or me."

Scandal just sighed. "You realise they'll hunt you down like a dog, right?"

Naruto turned and begun walking away. "Yeah, but this dog bites." With that he turned a corner and vanished.

...

3 Years Later...

Naruto was now living a normal boring life. And he liked it like that. It gave him time to meditate and think about his life. And he was in the last place the League of assassins would find him.

Gotham.

Why Gotham? Because Batman lives here and as they say...

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

Life was the same, boring for the most part but the same.

That is until the fire...

The day started out like any other, Naruto went to work at the docks and on his way home he ran into some trouble. A building was on fire. The whole damn thing was on fire! It looked like hell inside! People were screaming waiting for an ambulance, other were trying to but out the fire and some just stood there taking pics and videos. While at the scene Naruto did the most reasonable thing anyone would do if they stumbled upon a burning building. He ran straight into the blaze, which was dumb idea cause now his stuck. With a five year old in arms...

"FUCK!" Naruto cursed as looked around the inferno. Thank God the little girl was asleep. He was trapped with no way of escape. He could easily escape but the little girl made things difficult. "This can't be the end! I won't let end like this!"

When all hope was lost...

It came...

A small green glow suddenly came up to him.

[Naruto Uzumaki of Earth, you have shown great will to overcome fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern corps.]

The green glowing thing stopped glowing and behold a green ring was revealed. Naruto had heard of Green Lantern the superhero but this...was surprising! Naruto held out his right hand and the ring was on his middle finger in an instant. As soon as the ring was on his finger Naruto felt a rush of power flow within him. His black shirt and blue jeans turned into a full body suit with green covering more of the torso with the white circle on the chest and the Green Lantern symbol on it. On his face a green domino mask appeared. .

Naruto grit his teeth as adjusted the girl in a comfortable position. "Here we go kid!" He yelled as his body glowed green before he burst out of the house just as it collapsed. He grunted a bit as he landed on hard ground. Everyone around looked at him in awe. He gently handed the girl to oneof the fire fighters. He gave the people a salute and was off in a burst of Green.

...

Flying was Awesome! The wind on your face, the feeling of weightlessness and speed!

But landing...

That was a different story entirely!

Naruto cursed as he crushed through his shitty apartment. He grunted in pain as he slowly stood up. "Welp, time to pack up!" He said as he gathered up what little belongings he had. But some caught his attention, a lantern. On his coffee table was a green Lantern. He blinked. "When did I get a Lantern?" Not thinking much of it he grabbed the thing and flew out of his house.

Batman would be coming for him. Once he noticed a blonde Green Lantern in Gotham the whole Justice league would be out for him and that meant they would ignore his privacy (CoughBatmanCough) and look him up. He did not need that right now.

He needed to find a city that had a hero who didn't have a stick up his ass and wouldn't notice him for while.

"Central city here I come!" Naruto turned and increased his speed.

...

...  
Two days later

"Focus," Naruto told himself as he stared at the the empty soda can that was a few feet away. He had his right hand fist pointed at the can. 'Fire!' With that mental command a beam of Green energy shot out of the power ring and hit the can. "Yes!"

Currently he was in an abandoned warehouse at the end of central city. For the past two days Naruto has being figuring out how the ring works. Apparently the power ring can make anything he thought of in a form of an green energy construct. The construct formed according to how fast he thought of it. He had to have a clear image of the object he wished to make. Like a sword, there had to be a picture of it in his head. Was this sword a basic sword with no design or was it a beautiful Katana sword with a beautiful design.

Or a shield. Do want your shield construct kite shaped or round.

At this moment Naruto realised Green Lantern's powers were...complicated. You had to let go of the fear of failing and just have the will to do it.

To over come fear and do it...

Naruto closed his eyes and focused. Two swords construct appeared in his hands and Naruto opened his eyes. Eyes that were no longer blue but a burning emerald.

And Naruto trained.

He trained a lot during the day and at night he meditated in the park. Same routine for four days.

That means his kept his GL ring for a full week.

And the last night of that week, something happened.

Naruto was in a meditative pose in the park at night. He was wearing shirt with only a pair of baggy pants and shoes. The Green Lantern ring was on his right hand middle finger.

Meditation helped with clearing the mind. If your mind was clear it is easy for you to make energy constructs.

Naruto's eyes suddenly snapped open and A dorm of Green energy formed around him just as it was hit. A large explosion rang out and smoke covered the area.

...

Green Lantern John Stewart sighed as looked at his companion. "You do realize if his dead it's on You, right?" He asked.

Said Companion just gave a dismissive grunt. "If a love tap like that done him in then the Poozer isn't worthy of being a Green Lantern!" John's companion was anything but human. He was a a large bulky Alien standing at 8 '3" with no body hair, pink skin and red eyes. This is Kilowag the last living Bolovaxian. Placed on his shoulder was a green construct of a missile launcher.

Before any of them could react Kilowag was suddenly hit by a large hammer construct that sent the Bolovaxian flying. Green Lantern John Stewart stared wide eyed as his partner was sent flying.

Naruto dressed in GL uniform cracked his neck a bit as stared at the Green Lantern before him. "You too?" He asked calmly.

The Green Lantern put his hands up in refusal. "Hey I'm not a horse in this race!" John said.

The blonde nodded. He soon stepped back just as large hand construct swiped at him. "The Poozer's got some skill," the large Alien said as floated towards Naruto. "Let's see what You got!" Kilowag roared as charged at Naruto. Said blonde charged at giant head on.

...

"At first he showed promise..." John said as stared at the knocked out Naruto who Kilowag had on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "That was anticlimactic."

Kilowag grunted in response. "Just another Poozer," he said as a green aura covered the Green Lanterns and they flew off.

Their destination?

Oa

...

...

...

Oa

Was a beautiful green Planet that was the base and to some home of the Green Lanterns. And of course it was home of the founders of the Green Lantern corps, the Guardians.

"WAKE UP POOZER!" Naruto woke with a gasp. His head was in pain as he grabbed it. The giant alien thing sure had a right hook. Naruto looked around, he was in an familiar place that he presumed to be the Green Lantern base. What gave it away?

The Green...

Every single thing was Green...

Naruto stood to his feet as he looked around in awe.

"Eyes forward kid!" Kilowag gestured forward.

Standing before Naruto was what seemed to be a giant version of his Lantern battery.

"Put you hand out,"

Naruto did as told. As soon as put his right hand up his power ring glowed with power and Naruto was suddenly pulled into the battery. Suddenly images and information that he did not know flashed in his mind.

Naruto groaned as he rubbed his head. The rush of information was a pain but it was worth it. Soon after that Kilowag showed him to his room.

"This room is yours until you're dead. I expect you to be up by 5, you know where to find me." With that the Bolovaxian left Naruto.

The blonde looked around his room it was small, with a bed, a desk with a chair and what looked like a futuristic tablet. All and every god damn thing in here was...you guessed it. Green. Naruto sighed to himself as flopped in his bed.

'Green lantern, huh?' Naruto thought to himself as stared at the...green ceiling. The former assassin closed his eyes and focused. The information he just received...

Was basic at best.

It was just what the green lantern corps was, how it came to be and it's importance.

The importance of the a Green Lantern surprised Naruto greatly. Apparently a Green Lantern had the authority to play peace keeper between two worlds if they happen to be at war. A green lantern can even pick which side he or she dims to be right in a war.

All this and more came as a shook to him. The Two Green Lanterns of Earth did not seem as powerful as what was supposed to be.

With sigh Naruto continued browsing through his head until he fell asleep.

...

Blue eyes snapped open as Naruto slowly sat up. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes. By his guess it was probably 4:50. Naruto's weird internal alarm woke him up ten minutes before his intended time. He just wished he knew the time.

[Time is 4:50]

"What tha!" Naruto jumped at the monotone female voice. "Who said That!"

Naruto looked around but no one was there. "Am I going mad?"

[No you're not sir]

Naruto looked to his ring. "Did you say that?" He asked. Hoping to God he wasn't insane.

[Yes sir]

Naruto sighed in relief. "I thought I was crazy!" Or maybe he was.

"Say, how is it that you can talk. Can all Lantern rings talk?" Naruto needed answers.

...

...

[Sir you're late]

Way to dodge the question. It was two minutes to five. Shit! Naruto looked to his bed. It was bit wrinkled but in a few seconds Naruto took care of it. Quickly the blonde Green Lantern ran out the door. He was going to be late on his first day.

"Watch it!"

"Damn rookie!"

"Hey I'm walking here!"

Naruto was running in the halls at full speed. Passing through and bumping his fellow Green Lanterns.

"Damn it I need a short cut!" Naruto was running at top speed but even then he wouldn't make it.

[Take a left sir]

"Wha-"

[You're gonna miss it, sir]

Naruto looked to his left and up ahead was a left turn. Naruto quickly took it.

"Now what!?" He looked around it was just a straight hall with no turns.

[The air vent sir]

Naruto lookedup and sure enough there was an air vent.

He sighed to himself. "Just like the good old days," he grumbled.

...

Soranik Natu did not want to be here. But she did not have anywhere else to go. Soranik is a beautiful Korugaran woman with pink skin, short black hair, black eyes and a small black tattoo under her eye.

It all started when the cursed Power ring appeared before. She was performing an emergency surgery on a dying patient. But she had a very big problem. A special elaborate medical apparatus was need to save him. One that the hospital did not have. So she had no choice but to except the ring using it to conjure up the needed apparatus.

And then it begun...

You see...

The Green Lantern was a symbol of oppression to Soranik and her people the Korugarans of planet Korugar. All because the former Green Lantern Thaal Sinestro used the power of the Green Lantern to rule her people with an iron fist. So when she accepted the ring she was fired from the hospital (despite being the best doctor on the planet), her friends left her and her own neighbours kicked her out of her apartment.

Her people saw her as a curse and did not want to be around her.

So she came to Oa. And today was training day though for some reason it was only Soranik and her fellow trainee.

Before Soranik was her would be trainer a Bolovaxian. The last of his kind.

He was grumbling about a human being late or something like that. The giant alien looked away from her and to the entrance.

"Where is that Poozer, are assassins supposed to be late!"

Suddenly a shiver crawled up Soranik's spine.

"Right here, sir."

Soranik jumped at the voice. Next to her was was a human. He was standing between her and the othe trainee.

'H-he wasn't there a second ago!'

Kilowag seemed to hide his surprise. "How did you-never mind." The Bolovaxian cleared his throat. "Listen up Poozers! As you can see you're have been chosen among you're peers because unlike them you have skills that can make you into an above average Green Lantern!"

...

Laira was honoured to be here. Years of training and now finally her dream has come is a female humanoid Green Lantern with purple skin and auburn hair. She is from the planet Jayd in space sector 112. Laira was rigorously and strictly trained by her father to someday replace him as their sector's Green Lantern. Through his training, she became a master of their native martial arts and infused with a powerful sense of honor and tradition. Her father disappeared and she was chosen by the Guardians as a potential replacement.

And now here she was, hoping to be trained. But not by Kilowag but by his second in command. Ke' say he had stone hard training that most failed and those who passed were considered the greatest. Laira was going to pass.

Next to her was her fellow trainee, a Korugaran.

In front of her, Kilowag was grumbling to himself.

"Where is that Poozer, are assassins supposed to be late!"

Assassins? Did she hear that right?

Laira felt something brush up on her shoulder.

"Right here, Sir."

Behind her domino mask her eyes widened. 'How did he-?' She thought.

...

"Listen up!" Kilowag roared. "You've probably noticed there only three of you instead of more. Well, like I said earlier you have been deemed to be slightly better Poozer's than your average Poozer. So you three will be pit against a class of second years!"

"What?!" Cried Soranik. "But that's not fare, they have two years of experience above us!"

Naruto and Laira remained silent.

The Bolovaxian scoffed. "Suck it up Natu. Besides you have two people who are classified as monsters in there own right and let's not forget you're the best doctor in 500 sectors! So stop complaining and hold out your ring hand. All of you!"

The three held out their rings. Kilowag held out his as well and green electricity sparked from his ring and zapped the other three rings. "There you won't be able you use you're ring's full power. Only the uniform and Universal translators are working." Kilowag said. "Now stand on that spot there," he pointed at spot on the floor that hand large rectangle drawn in white. Three stopped into the box, then Naruto raised his hand. "What?" Kilowag grunted out.

"Will our opponents have full access to their Lantern rings?"

The smirk on kilowag's face was not friendly, not Friendly at all.

"...yes."

Soranik didn't have time to protest before the ground opened up and they all three fell through.

Naruto was calm. He glanced to his left and Laira was calm as well. He looked to his right-

"Aaaahhhhhhhh!"

Soranik Natu was not calm. She was the opposite of calm. Uncalm?

Naruto smiled as he felt the rush of air around him. It felt like flying downwards! He looked around for a place to safely land. The only thing near him was the mountain to his left. He stared at it for a while.

He looked at Laira she was smiling. She had spread out her arms and legs just like him so the too was falling at the same speed he was. So Naruto grabbed her shoulders and she his. He yelled out to her, hoping to God she heard him.

"ANY PLANS IN MIND!"

"I HAVE ONE BUT I NEED A BLADE!"

Naruto nodded. He let go of Laira and took off his ring. Instantly his uniform peeled off, revealing his black shirt,baggy pants and shoes.

And to Laira's surprise he pulled out an extendable sword from under his pant leg. Naruto gave her one and to her greater shock pulled out another hidden blade.

He then put his ring back on.

"I GOT THE DOCTOR!" With that Naruto dived.

Due to her literally kicking and screaming Soranik was falling faster than her two companion.

'Fucking Green Lanterns,' she thought as she fell. 'Just what do they expect us to do!'

Suddenly arms wrapped around Soranik, their owner holding her close. She looked up and there he was. Black eyes stared into blue. He winked at her and smiled.

"Hold on!" He said. They were so close she could Clearly hear him. And so Soranik found her self asking...

"TO WHAT?!"

With a beautiful alien doctor in one arm and a blade in the other, Naruto threw out his arm with the expendable blade, the blade extending and stabbing into the rock hard mountain side. Naruto grunted as he held on to the sword as it dag into the mountain side. Slowly but surely their decent slowed down and with jerk the two stopped. Naruto looked down below, they were about 12 feet off the ground.

Soranik looked down then up at him. She hoped he didn't do what she thought he was going to do.

Suddenly Naruto let go of her...

Of course he did...

This time Soranik didn't bother screaming. She just excepted. She was going to die a Gree- "What tha hell?!" Soranik was falling but her...former savoir was running on the mountain side. He pushed off the mountain and grabbed her in a bridal carry. Soranik closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

it never came...

"You can open your eyes now," Soranik did as told. They were on the ground safe and sound. But-"What about the other" She yelled in horror.

He gently put her down just as their third appeared above them.

"HUMAN CATCH!" Naruto moved to the left and braced as he held out his hands. And at that very moment Laira came falling...right into his arms.

Naruto grunted a bit as he caught Laira. Said woman smirked as she looked him in the eye. "Nice catch..." she said.

Naruto was caught off guard just how beautiful Laira was. He felt like he could stare at her the whole day. "Yeah..."

Soranik sweatdropped as the two stared at each other. 'I feel like a third wheel...' she then cleared her throat. "If you two are done...doing that we need to move."

Naruto without breaking eye contact with Laira spoke. "Wait for it..."

"What, we need to move Now!"

This time Laira answered. "In a second..."

"So you Poozer's made it huh?"

Soranik yelped as the voice came from her ring. "What tha hell!?"

"Good, your mission is to each have ten Green Lantern rings and make it to the end of the forest in three days, good luck!"

The three stood in silence for a while.

"Just how do they expect us to get ten rings in the middle of a fucking forest!" Soranik said in irritation. She looked at her two companions. "Can you please put her down!"

Naruto did as told and set Laira down gently. "We need a leader," Naruto simply said as he looked at the two females.

"Yes but we also need to know why we were chosen as 'above average' cause some of us don't look above average." Laira gave Soranik the look.

"I'm Naruto ..an assassin." Naruto spoke first. "And one of the best on my world."

"Laira, I'm the greatest warrior on my world." Laira said.

Soranik stared at the two with wide eyes. Kilowag was right. Their monsters in there on right. What did she have? She wasn't a fighter! "Soranik, I am a doctor," she may not be a badass like the two but she was damn proud of being a doctor.

"Our ace in the hole," Naruto said with a smirk. Laira raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Yeah what?" Soranik was shocked.

The blonde explained. "We are about to face Thirty or more Green Lanterns of different species. Kilowag said you're the best in 500 sectors. So that means you've came across a lot of different species. Not to mention you have the anatomy of a lot species in that beautiful brain of yours."

"I see," Laira said in realisation. "If we were to face an opponent with thick skin the good doctor can point us where to hit!"

"Bingo."

Soranik blushed at the praise. These two were good.

"So the leader..."

Laira snorted. "That's kinda obvious," she said as she folded her arms under her breasts.

"Yes," Naruto nodded in understanding. "The good doctor should lead."

"Yeah...no," Soranik shock her head. "I'm not in control of this predicament!"

"But we know who is..."

"So it's Laira..."

"Oh my go-it's you! You're the leader!"

...

...

Naruto stared at the most incredible sight he had ever seen in his life. One would think it was the exotic species of plants, fruits and weird as fuck animals. But no, the scene before Naruto was two glorious butts swaying side to side.

The blonde had decided to walk back and let the two females talk. But that's not the reason why he was hang back. Apart from looking at booties trapped in skin tight suits Naruto stretched out his senses. Suddenly his head Snapped back. But there was nothing there only a green dot that seemed to get bigger and bigger.

Seeing the bush just besides him, Naruto smirked.

"Hey doc is this bush harmful?," Naruto who had stopped walking asked as he pointed at the bush. Soranik and Laira turned to him, confusion clear on their faces.

The krugaran stared at the Bush for a few seconds. "Umm no, why do you ask?" Soranik answered.

...

"Those Bastards left me!" Soranik Natu yelled in anger. "T-they...just left!"

The Green Lantern saw the Kroguan was all alone. He smirked to himself. "Got one," he said as he landed. He was a green humanoid frog with three fingers on each hand and two large toes on his equally large feet. "Though it was easy considering she was yelling." GL#1 landed behind Soranik with a loud thud and woman yelped in freight.

Soranik looked behind. "Shit I've been caught!" Before she could even run, GL#1 conjured up a (three fingered) hand construct that held Soranik in place. "C-can we talk about this?"

The alien just gave her a blank stare. "And you're supposed be an elite?" #1 asked. "You have no talent whatsoever!"

"Now that's not true,"

#1 turned and was met with an uppercut that sent flying. While mid air managed to catch a glimpse of a purple skinned beauty, before said beauty dropped kicked him to the ground. #1hit the ground cold and passed out.

Naruto smirked to himself as he stared the fruit of their team work. "This could work." He said as he knelt down and picked the ring from their first opponents three fingered hand. He looked up, Soranik was trying to high five Laira and the purple skinned alien was giving her the cold shoulder. "Twenty nine to go..."

...

Boodika yawned as she slowly walktowards Kilowag and his second in command.

Boodikka is a tall, well-muscled humanoidalien female with pink skin and reddish black hair.

"Kilowag..." she said as she stopped in front of them. "What's up?"

"We are currently training three trainees the guardian's dubbed to be above average." Ka'heen said.

"Above average, how?" Boodikka asked. This was the first time she heard of such. "What makes this bunch so special?"

Kilowag answered. "An assassin, warrior and doctor."

"So why do you need me?"

"We sent them in forest, made sure only the translators were working on their rings and order to cross the forest in three days with 10 rings each." Kilowag said as he gestured to the large screen that showed Laira, Naruto and Soranik walking. Though the former two were highly on guard.

She tore her eyes from the screen and looked at Kilowag. "How many rings do they have..."

"...thirty five..."

"How many days has it been?"

The Two lantern trainers glanced to each other and then trained their gaze to Boodikka. "One and a half..."

"What!" Boodikka's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, they beat the second year lanterns!?"

"Everyone we threw at them went down eventually." Ka'heen said calmly. "And now they make their way to the end of the forest."

Boodikka nodded. "I see, so you want me to go out there and gave them a good fight."

"Actually we had something else in mind."

...

The three had done it. The actually did it. However these guardians are they were pretty smart. The there actually made a pretty good team. Right now Soranik was being given a piggy back ride, the woman had gone past her limit and fallen asleep.

Naruto was impressed by his new team.

Being a former assassin Naruto was able to keep going through the night. Laira also due her having a lot of stamina. And to Naruto's surprise Soranik was able to go all night as well. Apparently she performed a lot of surgeries that had her up all night.

The thing that did her in was the fighting.

And thus the piggy back ride.

Laira was on high alert.

And Naruto knew why. "We passed through those Lanterns like it was nothing. They must be planning on bring out more experienced Green Lanterns." He said.

Laira nodded. "Indeed, we must remain vigilant." She said.

"Agreed," Naruto said calmly. Soon all was silent and Naruto went back to hearing Soranik's cute snores. "So cute..."

"Indeed,"

Right. Laira had a super hearing, though not as strong as superman's.

Eventually they reached the end of the forest. A green door was waiting for them. At this point Soranik was awake and was walking on her own two feet.

"Could be a trap..."

"Could be,"

The pushed open the door...

...

Naruto sighed. It wasn't a trap. It was a large room filled to the brim with Green Lanterns they had beaten. Most looked at them with with respect others glared at them.

One guy stepped up to them. "That fight wasn't fair," he growled. "You sneaked up on me." He was a large grey fur covered being with muscles upon muscles.

Laira who was next to Naruto was about stand but the blonde held her down.

"And you having one of the greatest weapons made in the universe, against us is fair." Naruto replied. The blonde looked away, his hand coming up to Laira's hair. He grabbed a strand of beautiful red and begun to to play with it.

The fur covered alien growled. "Just as expected from scum like you." He grunted. "A coward who fights in the shadows. One who kills for the pleasure of wealth." The alien threw insult after insult. But he was ignored.

Laira on multiple times had tried to attack but Naruto held her down.

"Would you shut the fuck up!" Naruto stared at his teammate with wide eyes. "You haven't met the guy and your already judging him!"

Laira was impressed at how furious Soranik was.

Soranik was pissed. "If he was a ruthless killer do you really think we be having this conversation?! You would be dead!" She yelled out. "Now shut the fuck up and leave us be. We are tiredfrom kicking ass and taking names!"

"It's always the quite one's..." Naruto muttered to Laira.

"Aye."

...

...

Given only a few hours to rest the three trainees then ordered to the cafeteria.

Naruto whistled at how big it was. And filled with aliens of all shapes and sizes. The blonde managed to grab the only thing they made at the cafeteria that he recognised.

A grilled cheese sandwich...

Naruto took a seat at an empty table. A minute later Laira and Soranik joined in. The three ate in silence, exhausted from their fight.

While he ate, Naruto glanced at his ring. He then spoke, breaking the silence. "Soranik, Laira can your rings talk?" He asked.

Laira looked up from her food. "Yes, when it first appeared to me it spoke." She said.

"Same here," muttered Soranik.

Naruto shook his head. "No...I mean like talk, interact with You. Mine does it sounds like it has a mind of it's own." Naruto said.

The Two beauties shook the heads no.

"Say...Laira is that meat cooked?" The food on Laira's plate confused Naruto. It looked like steak but it was white. He looked to Soranik's plate. It looked like she was eating a fruit salad.

"Yes, you wish to try some?" Laira cut a piece with a knife she then used her fork to pick it up. "It's really good."

Naruto glanced to the good doctor. "Can I?" He had to be sure his species was compatible with the food.

The fear of growing a second head was strong within him.

Soranik nodded. "Go ahead, you can eat it." She said.

Laira held her fork up for him and Naruto took a bite out of her meat. His eyes widened as he chewed and the flavour melted in his mouth.

Sweet...

The meat was fucking sweet!

Sweet just like ice cream only it wasn't cold but rather it was warm.

"This is really delicious," the blonde said once he swallowed.

"Now you feed me some of yours," Laira said. Naruto nodded as he took a piece from his sandwich and fed it to Laira. The purple skinned beauty eat the food with a small smile. "It's good."

"You guys can try mine if you want?" Soranik offered. She stabbed her fork into her food and offered it to the blonde. At the same time Laira was feeding her.

This was the sight that Kilowag, ka'heen and Boodikka come up on.

The female lantern smirked at the scene. "My you guys seem to have bonded quite well with each other." She said.

The three trainees froze.

Naruto's mouth was open as Soranik fed him, while his hand was feeding Laira who in turn was feeding Soranik.

"How romantic..." laughed Boodikka. "If you're done, we can begun your final test."

Naruto quickly swallowed his food. He looked at his fellow Lanterns, both were done but something was wrong. Laira hard some melted cheese on her cheek. Naruto gently held out his hand, his thumb then gently rubbed the cheese at the corner of her lips. He was about to pull away when Laira's hand caught him by the wrist. Naruto was about to apologise for invading her space when she put her pouty lips to his thumb. Before Naruto could say anything, Laira engulfed his entire thumb into her mouth.

Naruto's heart was pumping hard in his chest as he felt the smooth tongue lick his thumb as well as her tight warm mouth. Laira then pulled back with a sigh. The cafeteria had gone quiet, all eyes were on them. Laira looked around confused.

"What, I like his gooey stuff."

Melted cheese but she didn't know that...

Naruto gulped at the way she said it. In his heart he was thanking whoever taught him to not eat with gloved hands.

Boodikka cleared her throat. "As hot as that was we have a test to do. Now then..." She gestured for Kilowag to speak.

"The final test is to see if you can conquer your fears. We are going to bring forth a physical manifestation of your worst fear. Conquer it and you're full fledged Green Lantern." Kilowag said. His red eyes Landed on Naruto who looked pale. "Afraid to face your demons assassin?"

Naruto rapidly nodded his head. "Yes very much so..."

Boodikka laughed at this. "Afraid of a little demons?"she asked mockingly.

Sensing his discomfort Laira put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay you can always try drowning fears." She said helpfully.

Naruto nodded. She smiled and looked away.

"I can't drown my demons they know how to swim."

Boodikka could help but raise a brow at the sentence. The human looked afraid. "Just what are you afraid of?" She found her self asking.

His blue eyes turned to her. "Me," he said. "I'm afraid of me."

Boodika just shook her head. "Not even gonna ask..."

Boodikka held out her right hand which had her ring. "You might feel a slight pinch in the brain," She then aimed her ring towards Naruto's head. She wasn't supposed to start with him but curiosity got the better of her. 'What are you afraid of?' She thought. The ring on her hand glowed and green beam shot out of her ring and hit Naruto right between the eyes.

'Slight pinch my ass...'

Naruto felt like his brain was melt but held his scream in. His eyes shut closed, waiting for the pain to go away. After a few seconds it was over and he opened his eyes...

Naruto was met with a kick that sent him flying across the room.

...

...

Boodikka stared at the being before her. Naruto uzumaki's greatest fear...is himself. The man before her was tall with white hair and silver eyes. His skin was slightly darker and he had whisker marks on his cheeks. His outfit was full body sleeveless black suit with light black armour on his chest, black arm guards on each hand and shin guards on each leg. In his Hands he held a long slick black bow. The man had just kicked his blonde counter part across the room.

Sliver eyes turned to her and Boodikka froze. The hatred in those eyes...

He then spoke. "If he fails to beat me he doesn't become a green lantern right?" The man said.

Boodikka nodded not trusting her voice. "Good..." The man said before he vanished in a burst of speed.

Boodikka jumped when Kilowag put a hand on her shoulder.

"I told you to start with those first," he said. "Now get out of your funk, you need to do two more."

...

Naruto heard a crack as he hit the wall hard. Slowly he stood and quickly moved out of the way of a deadly superman punch.

His attacker sighed in annoyance. "Make this easier for the both of us and just gave up." The sliver haired man said.

"Not gonna happen, bud." Naruto said as his ring glowed with power. "I'd rather die..."

The man gritted his teeth in anger. As he held up his bow and pulled the string. "Then go ahead and die!" An arrow of pure blue energy formed and the Archer let it fly.

Naruto quickly conjured up a round shield. The energy arrow hit the shield and the blonde was sent flying back.

The Archer fired more energy arrows and Naruto had move out of the way. He quickly ducked under one of the tables but it was easily destroyed by a few energy arrows.

"Bastard stop moving!"

"I don't suppose we can talk about this," Naruto said as he ducked behind another table. "Why do you hate me?"

The Archer stopped firing but his bow was still held up. "Because I know You, Naruto. I know what you really want and I can never except it! That thick head of yours is filled to the brim with dream." The man said as he pulled the string on his bow. Three energy arrows appeared, ready to be fired. "Fake dreams!"

The Archer let the arrows fly. "What kind of man lives on borrowed dreams and ideals! Only thing in the universe is of such an existence..." The manifestation of fear fired more arrows.

"A sword..."

"I will not allow you to live you exsistace as sword being passed around by others!" The Archer moved his head to the side just as a bullet construct flow by.

"What hell are you talking about!" Naruto had conjured up two gun constructs and was firing them. "I'm my own person, I have my own dreams!"

The sliver haired Archer kicked up a fallen table and hid behind it. "Shut up, that's a lie and you know it. That desire to be a hero is not you own. Ras brainwashed you! If Ras hadn't found you and turned you into a weapon do you think we would be having this conversation! I'd rather you would have died behind that brothel!"

"You shut the fuck up!" Naruto yelled in anger. He conjured up a rocket launcher and fired it without hesitation.

BOOM!

Smoke was sent flying everywhere.

"Oh did I strike a nerve?" The Archer's voice came from the smoke. "But it's the truth, your mother was a cheap ass whore! You locked it out of your head but it's true. Ras al Ghul found you at the back of a whore house in Gothams red district. Every night you'd cry self to sleep at the sounds of you mother in the next room moaning and taking it in like the slut she was!"

Naruto roared in rage at formed two swords and charged into the smoke.

...

Boodikka stared wide eyed at the scene. "And I laughed at him for being afried..." She muttered to her self. "I can't drown my demons they know how to swim..."

Suddenly Archer burst out of the smoke. In his hand he held a bruised Naruto by the neck. He slammed Naruto on the ground and proceeded to rain down punches on the Blonde. Cafeteria shook as Archer rain down blow after blow on poor Naruto.

"I'm doing both of us a favour!" The Silver haired Acher roared. "I am the Bone of my sword! These words will forever haunt you choose to go down this path. No just lay there and DIE!"

Naruto his hand and caught the fist that was about to pound him."S-So what if it's a borrowed dream! It's still my dream. I'm gonna be a fighter of justice even if it kills Me!"

Stunned Archer paused. This gave Naruto the chance

...

Archer was blasted across the room by a green beam of light. "So...what, huh? I happen to have a dream that was never really mine in the first place! It's my dream not his, Ras and I have different goals. I wanted to make the world a better place," Naruto's body begun to glow. "But with this ring...I can make the universe a better place!" power burst from Naruto, his once blue eyes burned green behind his domino mask.

Archer gritted his teeth and he stood up. Wiping the blood from his lip. "What kind of fool believes he can change the balance of things, huh!?" He said as he held out his hand. "Suffering and peace go hand in hand, just like day and night. Who are you to tip the scales?!"

Naruto stared at the manifestation of his fear. He then grinned. "Am Naruto uzumaki and I'm a Green Lantern." Naruto said floated from the ground.

Archer glared up at Naruto. "Fucking fake! That's not even you real name!" Archer jumped back and summoned his long bow. "Now do the universe a favour and just DIE!"

Archer fired arrow after at blinding speeds, soon it was raining arrows in the whole cafeteria. The Lanterns that were watch quickly threw up domes and shields to protect themselves.

Naruto jumped back. He looked around and everyone had Conjured up a way to protect themselves.

All except two...

...

...

..

Soranik was on her knees crying tears of joy (she was also smiling) before her were two light green astral projections of a man and woman.

"I-I thought I failed you..." She mumbled as she wiped her tears. "You should be angry."

"But we are not Soranik, instead of focusing on your failures have the courage and will to overcome them." The woman said with a smile.

"Soranik Natu you have the will in you to help others and though you may fail. Have the will to stand up and help heal those in need..." The man said with a smile of his own.

The two spirts the vanished into thin air.

Soranik was faced with her greatest fear. Facing those she could not save. Mothers who had died during child birth, the suicide victims and other failed surgeries. They appeared before her. Soranik had expected all of them to rebuke her and call her out on her failures. But they did not. Instead they thanked her. They comforted Soranik and told her it wasn't her fault they died. Until finally the last of her former patients vanished did Soranik let out a breath.

It was over.

She passed.

"Nice work doctor, it seems I underestimated you." Soranik looked and was met with the smirking face of Laira. The purple skinned beauty held out her hand and Soranik took. Laira effortlessly pulled Soranik to her feet. The korgaran gave a thank. "Now then let's go help out our third!"

Soranik nodded. She was about to speak when their third came running towards them. Soranik was about to go and embrace him when she froze at what he was running. A storm of arrows!

Naruto quickly tackled Soranik to the ground and pulled up a shield that engulfed all three (including Laira)

...

You guys done with yours," Naruto asked with a chuckle. He was currently straddling Soranik. Thuds could be heard as arrows empacted the dorm from the other side.

Laira just huffed with a smirk. "Though troublesome I managed to beat my father." She said.

"I-I had to face the people that have died in my service as a doctor." Soranik said with a frown. "It was...troublesome."

"And You?" Laira stared at Naruto with a raised brow. "How is you thing going?"

Naruto gave them a cheeky smile. "Troublesome..."

"Of course he is..." Laira rolled her eyes. She held out her hand for him and Naruto took it. She pulled him off Soranik. Naruto nodded a thanks. He slowly dropped the shield.

The cafeteria looked like a war zone with almost everything destroyed. At the end of the room was Archer...

His silver eyes glaring.

Naruto was about to charge when he felt a form grim on his right shoulder. He turned and Laira was smirking at him. "We need a plan to beat this guy," she said.

"We?" Naruto found himself asking.

"Yes We," this time it was Soranik who spoke up. "We need to beat him together!"

Naruto stared the two. "Fine let's find an attack plan..."

"I'll do you one better!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he turned to Archer. 'He could hear us from across the room?!'

"Let's put everything thing we have in this last attack!" The man held out his long bow in one hand and in the other appeared a beautiful blue and gold sword. Then the blade of the sword twisted in itself, becoming...aerodynamic. He then readied his 'arrow'. "Ready when you are!"

Naruto could feel the power rolling off the Archer's arrow. He knew he couldn't dodge what was to come. That said, it didn't mean he was gonna take it without a fight.

Naruto conjured up a shield. Behind him Laira and Soranik tightened their grips on his shoulders.

"We are with you to the end..."

"Together we three are...invincible!"

Naruto could feel their power filling him. He could their power strengthen his shield construct, making it in destructible.

Archer stared at the scene before him with wide eyes. His frown then turned to a smile. "May with those two by your side things could be different..." He whispered to himself. His arrow begun glowing with a golden power that caused strong winds.

And with a mighty roar he let the arrow fly...

BOOM!

The arrow broke the sound barrier as it flew towards Naruto, Laira and Soranik.

KRAKOOM!

It almost sound like Archer had thrown a lightning arrow or some shit! Naruto held firm as the arrow hit their shield. Like a drill, the arrow was spinning really fast.

CRACK!

Their shield cracked but they did not faulter. The held firm...the will in them was strong! Slowly the started to push back.

The drilling arrow then detonated in front of the them.

BOOM!

Half the cafeteria was blown to smithereens and Smoke was everywhere. The onlookers had looks of horror, their fellow Lanterns were dead.

Archer sighed to himself. They were not dead, the three were probably using the smoke for a- "SHIT!"

A green Blur came out of the smoke and rammed into Archer.

"ARK-" the Silver haired man coughed up blood. Standing before him was Naruto, a sword construct was buried deep in Archer's heart. The Silver haired Acher fell forward, his chin resting on Naruto's shoulder. "This life you choose...is Not worth it. For the first time in your life...be selfish and love yourself. Please promise...me." The Archer whispered.

"I...Promise,"

Archer smiled at the two women walking towards him and Naruto. "Soranik, Laira...take care..." Archer said as his form begun to shift. His short silver hair turned a golden blonde and his silver eyes turned blue. "...of me." With that said he gave the two a grin as he vanished in a golden light.

Naruto sighed. "Thank god that's over..." he said as he begun to fall face first. Before his face could impact the ground Naruto was caught.

Laira had one of his arms over her shoulders while Soranik had the other. Both helping him stand. "Thanks guys..."

"Anytime..."

...

...

Laira, Naruto and Soranik stood before Kilowag and Ka'heen.

"It has been decided that Kilowag will train Soranik," Ka'heen said. "And I will take in Laira as my pupil."

Naruto blinked.

"But what of Naruto!" Laira exclaimed. "He should also have a trainer!"

Kilowag gave an annoyed grunt. "Laira do you honestly think Naruto needs training? The Poozer's a monster in his own right, no offence." The Bolovaxian said.

"B-But master Ka'heen maybe you can take him in! You've trained the greatest of Lanterns maybe you can-" Laira was cut off by the horned Lantern.

"None of which have reached his level..." Ka'heen said. "It has been deemed that you can do whatever pleases you."

"Umm that means?"

Kilowag rolled his eyes. "It means, while you fellow Lanterns train here on Oa you are free to go to anywhere and train." Kilowag said.

Laira and Soranik looked at Naruto. Said blonde gave them a small wave. "It's okay guys...I get it." He said with a smile. "You guys get stronger here and I'll do a bit of training back on earth. And when we're done we can be a team, how's that sound?"

Laira nodded.

Soranik smiled. "Sounds good to me," she said.

"It's settled then, in three years we met up and become a team." Laira said in a firm voice. "I want the both of you to be strong the next time we meet!"

"Aye..."

...

Two weeks later...

After that Naruto was told he can go anywhere he wants. The blonde chose earth. And now he was currently living in central city. Most of the time he fought crime in the shadows. Oh! He had finally found a way to modify his Green Lantern uniform. He now wore an all black tight (Not too tight) body suit with the Only green being the Lantern symbol on his chest. (A/N; think Nightwing's suit in Young Justice invasion only in black and the bird symbol replaced with the Green Lantern symbol.) His ring was displayed on his right middle finger for all to see.

It was beautiful night in Central city...

Currently central city bank was being robbed by a one of the Flash's rouges. Mirror master and few grants in ski masks.

"No escape now Flash!" Mirror master had Flash trapped in a Large glass box. While his grants fired their guns at the police.

Naruto quickly made his way towards one of the cops who was hiding behind his car for cover.

Crouching next to the cop Naruto spoke up.

"Need help,"

"Ahhh son of a BITCH!" The cop almost fired his gun. "You scared me half to death! Who the hell are you anyways!?"

"Green Lantern," Naruto said. "I'm here to help..."

The cop gave Naruto a blank stare. "You wear a little green for a guy calling himself Green Lantern..."

Naruto pointed at the symbol on his chest. "This is good enough for me..." Naruto said. "How many?"

"Wha-oh yeah, there five guys armed with Ak's. Two are unarmed, they're holding the bags of cash." The cop said.

Naruto nodded. He cracked his neck a bit. "Alright...minimum effort," the blonde jumped the car in a single bounce. While in the air he threw smoke bombs that bathed the area in smoke. Naruto then landed in the smoke.

The cops stared in awe as the sound of guns fired and screams of horror and pain came from the smoke.

The smoke cleared and Standing there unharmed was the blonde Green Lantern in front of him was a grant with his gun aimed at the blonde.

"D-don t fucking move all I'll sh-" Naruto in a burst of speed had appeared before the grant. His gloved fist drawn back. He then sent it forward, hitting the guy. so hard his mask shattered to pieces, along with his poor nose. The guy was unconscious before he even hit the ground.

Naruto looked to his left. Flash had managed to phase from his glass prison and proceeded to punch Mirror master in the face.

Now all the criminals were caught and being arrested. Naruto was about to sneak away when the Flash appeared before him in a red blur.

"Yo, what's up I'm the Flash." The red clad man held out his hand. "You must be the new guy."

Naruto accepted the hand. "I'm Green Lantern..."

Flash raised a brow behind his mask. "You don't wear that much green for a guy who calls himself Green Lantern..."

"That's what I said!" The cop from before yelled as he passed the two with a criminal in hand.

"Yeah well I don't really like green...that much."

"You think you've won this fight, Flash?" Mirror master said with a smirk.

Flash frowned at the villain. "What are you up to-" Suddenly the world seemed to slow down for Berry Allen. His head snapped to the side, one of Mirror master's grants was in the process of exploding. 'Most have had a suicide vest on!' The Flash thought. He was about to act when a green beam shot up and engulfed the suicide bomber in a green bubble .

Everyone stared at Naruto in shock. Said blonde just raised a brow. "What?"

The cop from early spoke up. "To be honest everyone here thought you were a wannabe Green Lantern..." He pointed to bubble construct. "Guess that proves us wrong..."

"Is the guy in there, okay?" A female cop asked while pointing at the bubble.

Flash appeared before them in an instant. "Yep no need to worry, GL got it in the bag!" He said with a grin.

Behind him Green Lantern shock his head slowly while mouthing 'NOOO'...

"Flash do you mind distracting those guys for me?" Naruto asked as he pointed at the reporters that were now crowding the scene. The Flash nodded as sped towards them and grabbing their attention. Naruto then turned to the cops near him. "Can I get a bucket..."

The cops looked at each other then back at Naruto...

Minutes later a blue bucket was brought to him. The cop who brought the bucket put it down and stepped back.

"This might get ugly," Naruto said. He brought up the bubble construct above the bucket. He then let the contents on the bubble spill into the bucket.

The cops eyes widened. "Oh my God!" He said in horror as he watched as thick red liquid that was once a man being spelt into a bucket.

Once that was done, Naruto nodded to the pale officer and was about to head out when he suddenly found himself in the middle of flashing lights and fast talking reporters.

Flash put a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for the save dude," he said.

"No problem," Green Lantern replied.

"Flash! Green Lantern!" A female reporter called. She gestured to a man next to her holding a camera. "Picture?"

Flash put his hand around Green Lantern's shoulder while he gave a peace sign with his free hand, a grin on his face. Green Lantern just gave a blank stare...

...

Two weeks later...

(Watch Tower )

Batman did not like unknowns. That's an understatement, he hated unknowns. Currently there was unknown Green Lantern running around Central city. And the Dark knight made it his mission to find out who he was. And thus this meeting between him and Green Lantern...stewart.

"Apparently the guardians are letting him run around and do whatever he likes for three years." John Stewart said. "It's a first I've heard of this..."

"Did they give a reason as to why?" The Dark knight asked.

"None." Came John's firm answer.

Dark knight nodded as he turned and walked away.

"This information is not supposed to be thrown around aimlessly...but..."

Batman stopped and turned to the Green Lantern. "What?"

John sighed at giving away sensitive information. "His a former assassin..."

Batman's frown deepened.

He really hated unknowns.

...

With a smirk the Flash sped through the streets of Central city. He was but a blur as he passed the the citizens of said city. The passed weeks Flash had found a Friend in his fellow Hero. He knew for a fact most of the Hero's he worked with found him annoying but that was just because it was fun annoying them. The new Green Lantern also had a sarcastic side to him that left the Speedster laughing his guts out most the time. Plus it helped that the two worked really well together.

While speeding The Flash glanced up, his smirk widened.

In the sky was a Green Construct of a road that was forming just as fast as Flash was running. The sound of an engine roaring to life caught the Flash's attention.

"Right on time," he muttered to himself.

...

...

Naruto smiled a little as he drove his Lamborghini Construct at full speed on his ever expanding road Construct. But even at full speed he couldn't catch up the Red blur that was the Flash.

[Bank robbery in progress sir,]

Naruto glanced at his ring. "Thanks, Aya." He said.

[My pleasure sir] replied the now named Aya.

Since his ring could talk to him freely, Naruto decided to name it-her he named her Aya.

"Aya plot course for the Bank," Naruto said.

The road Construct disappeared from existence, his falling car transforming into a small Jet in an instant. With Aya's help he managed to find which bank was being robbed.

...

...

Flash should have known something was up the moment his friend stopped chasing him. He instantly came to a halt.

"That son of are-" he must have received a crime alert!

The would be robbers did not know what hit them. One moment they are robbing a bank, about to go for their get away car and the next a green wall stops them dead in their tracks.

Floating above them was almighty Green Lantern himself.

...

With a single thought his brick wall construct vanished. He looked at the thieves with a blank stare. "Alright let's get this over with, " Naruto said as he floated to ground and put his hands on his hips. "Now, put your hands behind knees and get down on your head!"

...

...

The four criminals looked at each other. Then their leader asked. "Umm...w-What..." He stuttered out. Honesty he would have preferred to have had the Flash but unfortunately for him it was...him.

The Central city's criminal underworld was not afraid of the Flash...that much. But his partner, Green Lantern. During the day he kept up the appearance of one of them Heroes always holding back.

But when night came...you best never get caught by...the Emerald fury. That's what every criminal who has ever stupid enough to go out and do a 'job' at night called him. Not that the Lantern knew.

"You heard what I said."

He really did not want to be beaten senseless...

The leader looked to his team. "D-do...as he says," he said in shame. He really hoped the Flash would arrive soon. Only Flash could save them now, more often than not the Speedster usually stopped the Emerald fury from going to far. Though Flash did not know this. It seemed that the Green Lantern did not want his Friend to know of the fury.

Suddenly loud clicks were heard and The leader felt a rush of air pass by him. His hands that were once free were hand cuffed now, but he did no care. The Flash was here, that was all that mattered. He fell to his knees and broke out in tears of joy...

He was saved from the fury...

...

"Dude what the hell!" Cried Flash. Now next to his fellow blonde. "You left me knowing I would get here first, didn't You?!"

Green Lantern looked away. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said.

"Whatever," muttered Flash. "Dude, what was up with hands behind you knees thing?"

Green Lantern looked confused. "What?" He asked.

"You told those guys and I quote, 'put your hands behind your knees and get on your heads' your words not mine." Flash said with an amused smile.

Green Lantern blinked. "To be honest I didn't even notice, last night was blur for me." He said. "I met girl who could actually do that last night. She gave the best head ever..."

The Flash gave his Friend a look. "No way..."

"...Have I ever lied to you?"

"Dude...details!"

Before Green Lantern could explain how he found a one night stand that gave him the best blowjob ever a shadow fell over the two and they looked behind.

Superman, wonder woman and Green Lantern John Stewart landed before them.

The Two blondes stared at the Heroes. Then Flash stated the obvious. "Took you guys long enough!"

Naruto turned to his Friend. "What's going on?" He asked.

Flash gave his friend a wide grin. "Welcome to the Justice league, Dude!"

Naruto's eyes widened behind his domino mask.

THE END

Yo! Just wanted to do Naruto/ DC comics xover!

Naruto's personality is a bit off but hey.. .the guy was once a stone cold killer one doesn't just stop being an emotionless Assassin.

So story is gonna be split in parts...

(Part 1)Currently Naruto is in Justice league Unlimited at the beginning of season two.

Three years...

(Part 2)Next we move on to Green Lantern the animated series. Because the comics are a bit...to much for me. This part will include Naruto, Laira and Soranik on their journey to the forgotten Zone. I plan on putting even more planets in the forgotten Zone like ummm...Bleach and of Course Naruto shippuden. Relax I know what I'm doing on that second one...

(Part 3)After that we then come to Young Justice...Naruto comes back to earth. And will feature the team as well as getting into mystical battles along side John Constantine.

(Part 4)Then he■■■■■■■■■■■That everyone will think it's him and they will■■■■■■■ then after going through all that he will■■■■■■■■Then will now go into Young Justice invasion. (THIS ONE IS A SECRET!)

From then on we move on to...

(Part 5)Injustice gods among us!

After that we see what we can do...

So Harem is Laira and Soranik. I'm not sure who to add so gonna need help with that...just gave a name and a reason why in your review.

Chris from Z saying...

Bye bye...

Did any one get the reference to a certain song? If you did let me know in your review!


	2. Chapter 2

**i don t own Naruto and DC comics**

**Sorry for my bad grammar!**

Begun

Before Naruto could say 'No' he was suddenly teleported.

...

...

...

He blinked as he found himself in a futuristic setting. He looked around and spotted a lot of oddly dressed Heroes of all Genders.

"Hey stop staring, it's rude." The Flash appeared next to him. "So what do you think..."

What did he think? Super powered beings coming together in one place...

A freaking army!

But that's just him.

"Umm...it's great but I-" Naruto begun but was interrupted by Flash.

"Come on let's go for a tour!" Flash grabbed the Green Lantern and sped away.

...

"Sooo, what do ya think?!" Flash asked as he walked next to the blonde Green Lantern. "Pretty cool right!"

"Yeah I guess..." Naruto sighed. "But it kinda doesn't feel right."

Flash stopped for a moment."How So?" He asked.

"Well...not sure about you guys but if I see someone who deserves something much worse than a small room with three square meals a day I make it my mission to make sure they get what the deserve." Naruto said with grim face. "I'm sorry but I don't think this place is for me. Plus I'm in the Green Lantern corps, in three years time I might be sent to my very own sector."

The Flash smiled as he put a hand on his friends shoulder. "Dude, I get it." He said.

"Really..."

"Yeah, it's not for you."

"...thanks,"

Flash flashed a grin. "Hey, what are friends for?" He said. "Anywho, why not check out the babes while we're at it."

Naruto just stared at his Friend. "If this is some plot to try and get me to join the Justice league because of woman dressed in revealing clothing...

...

...

...

"...then I tip my hat to you good sir for you have succeeded!"

Naruto stared in awe at the gathered female leaguers...so...much...CAMEL TOE!

Every single one of them was gorgeous beyond belief. My God those legs, those asses and by God those boobs.

"Wait just like that? You're in?!" Flash stared at his friend in pure disbelief, he then face Palmed. "I can't even..."

The blonde ignored his friend in favour of the scene before him. He was then pulled to a seat by Flash.

"Come on,"

The whole place was like a huge Mess hole (the room they were currently in) though most of the seats were pulled back. It seemed superman was giving a big speech to Superheroes about being a superhero...

"Shouldn't we listen to what his saying?" Naruto asked as he pulled up a chair and took a seat. Flash did the same.

"I've heard that speech a million times..." Flash muttered. "Trust me, it's nothing you don't already know."

"Cool." The two then chatted the night away, with Naruto explaining how the an usually flexable girl named Tanya managed to somehow suck him off at the time licking her own pussy.

...

...

"This...it's not fair."

"Oh...having doubts, Ganthet?"

"Yes, very much so!" The now named Ganthet said. "What gives us right to do this!"

Appa Ali Apsa would have groaned in annoyance at his fellow Guardian Ganthet but chose not to. "We...are the Guardians of the Universe. And the needs of the many, out weigh the needs of one."

"Yes I understand that but-"

"Then you know why it must be this way." Appa Ali Apsa said. Ganthet was getting on his nerves now. "Scar please knock some sense into Ganthet..." Appa waited for reply, but it never came. "Scar?"

The female Oan by the name Scar was focused on holographic screen that showed Green Lantern Naruto fighting the manifestation of his worst fear. Himself. The billions of years she had lived, Scar had never seen anything like this. To the average Joe the man fighting Uzumaki would be said blondes worst fear, they would be right. But at the same time wrong...

"Scar!"

"Wha-my apologies, this current...situation has my full attention." Apologised Scar, not that she meant it. "What is it you want Appa..."

The other Guardians stared. Scar was never one to lose focus. She was one of the Sharpest among them and for her to be...distracted.

"Ganthet seems to think the plan we have set is..."

"Inhumane!"

Appa Ali Apsa rolled His eyes. "What he said..."

Scar looked to Appa then to Gan. She knew Ganthet would be against it, and for good reason. This was down right discrimination! But she did not care for his 'feelings'. To her he was an idiot, just like the rest. Knowing Ganthet Scar knew she couldn't get him to her side. She didn't care, everyone BUT Sayd was on her side.

Show of hands who saw Sayd siding with Ganthet coming...

Those two...everyone knows but will not point it out.

"... I know what your thinking Ganthet but this, is not discrimination. We are simply trying to avoid another Thaal Sinastro." She said calmly. "All the signs point to Naruto Uzumaki becoming another, even more dangerous version of Sinastro. He has a strong sense of Justice and put together with his...skill set and the Green Lantern ring. It's only a matter of time."

"I see what you mean but is there not another way we can go about this?" Ganthet asked, almost pleading.

Scar wanted to laugh at his pathetic display. "I'm afraid what's done is done..." she said. "Now let's get back to more important things, The Archer. After scanning Green Lantern Boodikka's ring it would seem that there was more to the Archer than it seemed.

Appa Ali Apsa spoke up. "How So?" He asked.

"While the ring did bring forth a physical manifestation of Naruto's fear. But it didn't in fact make the manifestation like intended to. It actually brought a Naruto Uzumaki from a distant timeline." Scar would have smiled at the shocked faces of the fools before, but she had to keep up a facade. "After explaining to him what was needed Archer excepted and was brought to this timeline. It seemed he hoped by killing his younger self from this timeline would cause a contradiction of sorts..."

"A-and do we have proof of this?!" One Guardian asked.

Scar just gave him a blank stare. Did the fool just question her? She enlarged her holographic screen for all to see. She speed the Video of Naruto fighting Archer to the end. Just as Archer burst into gold. Scar paused it. "Upon dying Archer burst into gold, which is one of the few signs that he was not a Green Lantern construct. " she said as she sped up the video once more, playing it once Archer had completely Vanished. The video showed Naruto walking towards a black long bow that lay abandoned on the cafeteria floor. "The Archer's bow remained even when it's owner died. So any more none believers?"

Silence...

Good.

"That is why I'm in full support of guardian Appa Ali Apsa. Naruto should be left as is, given his skill set he might become strong to the point he wouldn't be under our control." The others looked among themselves and nodded.

"We...agree as well."

"Good, now if you excuse me I have to research more on Naruto." With that said Scar floated away.

Ganthet frowned at the female Oan. "She addressed him informally." He said to himself.

Besides him Sayd nodded. "I noticed as well..." she said.

Scar had reached her private room closed/ locked the door behind her and grinned madly. 'Fools!' She thought. In refusing Naruto to train in their ranks for fear of him becoming their next Sinastro they have made a grave error. "My Naruto will become strong, so strong that he will surpass even Sinastro!" Yes her Naruto!

Yes she would help him reach his full potential!

But first...

...

...

...

Naruto suddenly sneezed. "Someone must be jerking off to me or something..." he said as he rubbed his nose.

"That one's a first..."

"Huh," Naruto looked up and saw a beautiful blonde woman taking a seat next to him.

"Names Black Canary" she held out a gloved hand.

Naruto gave his best bad boy smile as he shook her hand. "Green Lantern," he said.

"Oh there's three of you now?" She said with a smirk. "Heroes named Green Lantern, I mean."

"I guess..." He mumbled. "But I think I should change it. Any ideas?"

Black Canary just shrugged her shoulders. "Change it to something that screams Green and is catchy." The blonde said. "Emerald...something..."

"How about The Emerald fucker? It just screams Green.

and it's catchy." Naruto said with a smile.

Canary blinked at the Green Lantern. She then burst out laughing. "The Emerald fucker, Huh? She said. "You're right that is catchy."

Naruto laughed along with her. "It is but don t call me that in front of Superman." Naruto said with grin. "He might think I'm a pervert."

Canary snorted in amusement. "The guy who wears his red underwear on the outside?" She asked. "Please, he might even be jealous."

The Two laughed once more.

"I like You," Naruto suddenly blurted out.

Black Canary stopped laughing and looked to him. "Oh, you're forward." She said with a raised eyebrow. "So what's to like handsome?" She gave a sly smirk.

Naruto looked her in the eye. "That face, those breasts, but most of all those eyes and hair."

"Oh really," Canerey's smile widened. "What else?"

"Charming personality and sarcastic side I would really like getting to know."

"Wow you're good," Canary said with her ever present smile. "And here I thought you'd be a blushing and I'd have you wrapped around my finger."

Naruto knew that was the case. This bombshell of woman just so happens to start a conversation with him on the first day? He was good but not that good! She wanted something. And he knew what she wanted...

A good fuck...

"Why don't we just skip the formalities and get to tha-" before Naruto could finish he was suddenly grabbed at high speeds and moved to different area entirely.

Canary blinked at the empty seat. "Just got cock blocked huh?" She muttered to herself. With a sigh she stood up and walked away. Damn she was really looking forward to a good fuck tonight.

...

...

Flash paled as he faced an enraged demon. And it was at this moment Flash knew, he fucked up.

"Make haste your reason as to why you interrupted me." Blades of emerald appeared, floating at the demon' s side. Waiting for the command to impale him. "And it better be good."

Flash gulped. "I-I was told to come and get you because Batman and the others wanted to see You! I'm really sorry about cock blocking you dude I didn't know!" The Flash said in...haste.

Naruto sighed at his friend. The spear constructs he conjured up vanished. "Fine whatever..." The blonde turned to the other heroes in the room. Batman, Superman and Wonder woman.

Superman spoke up first. "We understand that at first you did not seem to be sure of joining but I've heard from your..." did not know what relationship Flash and the new Green Lantern had. The seemed to be friends but their argument a minute ago said otherwise.

"Lover. His my lover..." Naruto said blankly.

Superman was dumbfounded. "...your umm..lover?"

The three founders of the league looked to Flash. "His joking. Ha, you should've seen your faces."

"That wasn't a joke..."

"Dude stop saying that, people are gonna get the wrong idea!"

"Oh, so your embarrassed by me Huh?"

"W-What, no! I never said That!" Flash tried to defend himself.

"So those past weeks we spent together meant nothing to You?"

Flash paled. "They did but-"

"I see so I've been neglectful?" Naruto tilted his to the side. "Is that it?"

"No your timing is perfect you're always around when I need You!" Flash did not know what do in a situation like this. "Please stop doing-Just tell me what you want!?

The Green Lantern huffed as he turned away. "Maybe what I want is to be appreciated once in a while. " he said. "And a giant strawberry Sunday."

Flash nodded his head rapidly. "I'll get you a Sunday that's twice your size!" He exclaimed, a hope grin on his face.

"So now you're saying I'm fat?"

"What! No! I would nev-I'm just gonna go now!" With that said our speedster friend literally vanished in a Flash.

"I had no idea Flash could teleport," Wonder woman said with a chuckle.

"So umm...why did you at first refuse the offer to join?" Superman asked, trying to stay on topic.

Green Lantern sighed. "Well...I've done things. Things that would go against everything you guys stand for, in the name of Justice. And if I'm being honest I Wouldn't take it back." The blonde said. "But that being said, I wanna help the world more. And I'm just one man, but with the Justice league it be a little easier."

Superman nodded in understanding. "That's exactly what the Justice league was built for. One man can't save the world but with more it can be a little easier." Superman held out his hand for a shake. Naruto took it and they shook hands. "Welcome to the Justice league, Green Lantern."

Wonder woman raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Oh, so there are three of you now." She said.

"...I have to come up with something else or everyone will keep teasing, huh?" Naruto muttered in a defeated tone.

"I think that would be wise..." Wonder woman smiled at him.

Batman grunted to get everyone's attention. "I would like to talk to...Green Lantern in private." He said in his deep commanding voice.

The other two founding leaguers looked at each other before nodding and walking away.

The Dark knight of Gotham turned his gaze to the Green Lantern who just stared back blankly. "Now then, cut the bullshit why did you really decide to join the Justice league?" He said.

Naruto stared Batman in the eye and answered. "Because if you found out that a former Assassin was given one of the most powerful weapons in the universe you'd be on my ass." He said truthfully. "But, When the Green Lantern corps calls I answer. So the Green Lantern comes first..."

Batman just stared. "Can I have your name and weaknesses?" He asked or more like commanded.

Naruto frowned. "Why?"

"Incase you ever go rogue..."

Naruto opened his mouth and gave the answer any Assassin worth his soil would give...

...

...

"So...how did it go?"

Naruto sighed as he took a seat at the table where Flash was. On the table was a bowl of Giant strawberry flavoured Ice cream. Naruto's face lit up, with a mental command a spoon construct appeared in his hands. "Things got a little tense but we worked things out," Naruto said as he ate his ice cream. "Want some...?"

Flash shook his head. "Nah, it's all yours." He said with a nervous chuckle.

Naruto stared at Flash right in the eye. "Good, never touch another man's strawberry Sunday." Naruto said calmly.

"..."

"...so where exactly does this Tanya live in Central city..."

...

Two days later...

Naruto stared at the godlike beings that walked around the watch Tower, most of them had gotten their powers from freak accidents. While some where born with them. Living among these people, you can't help but feel insignificant.

"Aya..." Naruto called out softly. His ring glowed and a reply came.

[Yes, sir?]

"...The guardians apparently know everything, right?" The blonde asked.

[Affirmative, sir]

"Then...how does one go about becoming a...meta-human?"

There was silence at first. It was almost as if Aya (Green Lantern ring) was confused by the question.

[Sir, most of the population on earth has something called the meta-gene. This gene is usually dormant for the most part but it has been known that when one goes through a traumatic experience that pushes there body to a breaking point their power manifests in order to save them.]

"Hmm...So with the right training regime any so and so with the meta-gene can become a meta-human?" Naruto asked.

[For the most part, yes. But it is unclear which ability they may manifest.]

"I see...so how can I know I have the meta-gene?"

[I can do a scan of your body and search for any abnormality.]

"Yes, you do that." Naruto said as he got back to doing nothing. Apparently one just doesn't do whatever they want, missions are assigned. So it didn't really bother him that much. So to pass the time he did...nothing.

[Scan complete, sir]

"Good...what are the results?" Naruto asked as he felt his heart beat quicken.

[An abnormality was found, the meta-gene. Sir]

Naruto would've whooped in joy but his findings had to remain secret.

[Sir incoming transmission from the guardians] Aya alerted.

'Shi-' before Naruto could even curse someone appeared in his line of vision. It was a short humanoid alien that was blue, with white hair tied in a ponytail and was dressed in red and white robes with the Green Lantern insignia on her chest.

Then she spoke in elegant yet firm voice."Green Lantern Naruto Uzumaki my name is Scar of the Guardians of the Universe. You are currently trying to access information that only higher ranked Lanterns are allowed to." She said. "May I know why?"

Naruto stared at the projection floating before him. "I'm sorry, it seems I crossed a line I was not supposed to." He said. "It won't happen again."

There goes his one way ticket to powering up.

The Oan's face softened up as she stared at him. "...I see, you wish to become stronger. But are you not satisfied with how strong you are?"

Naruto sighed as he looked away. "I'm not strong, enough. Against another human yes I am but in three years time I will be fighting none humans. I feel I'm not fully prepared." Naruto said. It was true. Naruto did not know the full extent of his power ring.

The Guardian stared at him for a while before she smiled. "I...understand your dilemma is because we refused to train you as a Green Lantern." She said calmly.

"Your words not mine..."

"But." Her face turned grim. "with good reason. There was one such as you, one who showed great promise. He climbed through our ranks in an instant. But sadly he...betrayed us,used our power and wisdom against us. And you Naruto, show the exact same promise his did." Scar explained. "So you see the other Guardians do not want a repeat of history."

"I see..." Naruto looked away. "Then sorry for wasting your time."

"You mistake me to be part of those old fools? I, see great potential in you. And I wish to see that potential grow."

Naruto's eyes widened behind his domino mask. Did she really mean that?

Scar had a thoughtful look. "So you wish to unlock your meta-gene huh? That can be done, but for one such as you who has already reached physical peak it's going to be...brutal." she said staring him right in the eye. "Do you except?"

Naruto stared at her with confidence. "Yes," he said. "I accept."

Scar smiled brightly. "Wonderful! But try not to tell anyone of this," she said. "It will be our secret."

With that she vanished.

And Naruto blinked his eye couple of times to adjust them. He was going to be stronger huh?

It put a little hope in his heart knowing that at least he was going to have a chance against the new threats that are yet to come.

"Green Lantern..."

Naruto ignored the call, it was probably one of the others.

"Green Lantern..."

...probably not him.

"Green Lantern...blonde?"

Naruto's head shot up, The Man hunter was looking at him. With a sigh he stood up and made his way towards the bridge. He would have flown but he was in no rush. He made his way over to where the Green skinned alien was.

Naruto stood before the alien. "Yes?" He asked.

"Lantern are you familiar with undercover ops?" The Martian asked, his face blank as his red eyes stared Naruto.

"...yes, why?" Naruto found himself asking.

"Because there is a mission of great importance that requires skill, smarts and patience." J'onn said. "I...had conducted a test to see which leaguer would be suited for this. One who was in no rush and had a lot of patience." Naruto remained silent as j'onn continued. "You past and with flying colours."

"Is this because of my past...occupation?" It seemed he was never gonna rid his assassin life. One way or another it was always going to be part of him.

"Yes..." j'onn did not sugar coat. "But also because you were one of the few that past the test."

"What was this test anyways?" Naruto found himself asking. All he did these past few days was seat and do nothing.

"I had purposely withheld from giving missions to a select few. After a few days some took their own missions, some whined about not being gaven missions and others just gave up entirely." He said. "But you, everyday you showed up, took your seat and was kind enough to wait."

"Okay...whats up?"

...

...

...

...

The mission was simple, for him at least. Apparently central city has had an increase in the number of missing children. Upon futher investigation it seemed that the number of underage prostitute rings increased. The Flash managed to burst a few of them but they kept popping up. So his mission was to find the head and cut it off (By that it means turning in the big bad)

And now here he was. In a club that took him a day to find, thanks to his...reluctant informat.

The music was loud, people where dancing, drinking and having the time of their lives. But something else caught Naruto's attention, a large stage with strip poles. On said stage dancing like a pair of sluts were girls no older than twelve. Twelve! It was truly an infuriating sight! And not a damn person was even remotely sad for those kids. They just danced and drunk like a bunch of pigs.

Naruto calmed himself with a breath, he was seated alone at a table that was located in middle. Not in front or at the back, but the middle. With a lot of people around him it would not be easy to spot him.

His sharp eyes scanned the area for the big bad. Suddenly the crowd burst into cheers as older teenagers took to the stage and some went into the crowd to get up close and personal with the customers. Naruto ignored them still trying to spot the boss. The lights dimmed and the once noisy club fell silent.

A man went up the stage, gaining everyone's attention. "Well I hope you're having a wonderful time folks!" He said. He was meet with cheers of delight from sick, perverted crowd. "Good. As for our premium customer our private...event will start in an hour! The rest of you please enjoy yourselves." With that he left the stage.

Naruto's eyes followed the man as he walked to a door that was guarded by two huge dudes with matching black shirts and jeans. He whispered something to them and they opened the red door for him. Tapping both men on the shoulder walking in and the door was closed shut.

The undercover Lantern narrowed his eyes. That door, answers were behind that door. Now all he needed was a premium membership. With a grunt he stood up, put a ward of cash on the table and walked away. As he walked he was stopped by two lovely girls wearing sluty maid outfits. Each one only fourteen years old.

"Leaving so soon sir?" One pouted.

"We hope you come back soon!" The other said.

Naruto watched them. Their eyes were...dull. blank. It was like the lights were on but nobody was home! "Don't worry...I intend on coming back." With that he walked out of...hell itself.

"Aya..." He whispered calmly. "Send a message to Jojo, we meet at the same spot as usual."

Aya did not reply, she silently did as told. It seemed seeing barely teen girls sell themselves angered her master greatly. 'Interesting...'

...

...

...

In an Ally (the bad side of central city)

Jojo sighed in annoyance as he took a puff of smoke from his cigarette. He tapped his foot impatiently. "Where is that bastard!"

"Right here J."

"Ahhh son of a bi-don't do that!" He yelled at the Green Lantern prick before him.

The emerald fury tilted his head to the side. "Don't do...what?"

Jojo gave the blonde a blank stare. "Cute..."

"Funny business aside, I need to get in the red room." Green Lantern said. He had taken to calling the room behind the red door the red room. "By tomorrow."

Jojo gave a sly smirk as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold card. "Way ahead of you buddy!"

Green Lantern received the card with a small smile. "You seem motivated for someone being forced." He said as pocketed the card.

Jojo just shrugged. "I have a little girl in happy harbour, I know am rotten to the core but Jesus little girls! I-l have nightmares of my-"

Green Lantern put a hand on his 'reluctant informat'. "I understand." He said softly.

"Yeah whatever," Jojo grumbled. "By the way fuck you and stupid anime references!"

The blonde chuckled nervously. "I have no idea what you're on about. " he said as he looked away.

"You know what I mean!"

"Again no idea what you're on about," Naruto muttered as a Green Aura covered his body. "Any who I'm off, don't 'stand' to close now?" With that the blonde flew off into the night.

"Cheeky Bastard!" Grumbled Jojo as he walked away.

...

...

...

Next Day...

Naruto with his hair dyed black stood before a familiar red door that was being guarded by two huge men.

The first guard was holding a Naruto's premium card for verification. "So your...Darth Skywalker?" He asked with a raised brow.

Naruto who was dressed in a black jacket that had the Green Lantern symbol on the breast pocket. "You really want me to put my real name on the thing?" Naruto said. 'Jojo you cheeky Bastard!' He thought.

The second guard nodded. "I see your point but why...Darth Skywalker...?" He asked scratching his head.

Naruto shrugged. "It's an inside joke to the biggest 'Holy shit' moment in all of cinema history." And not because the guy who got the card was being douche.

"True man, when the guy said 'I am your father' I lost my shit!"

"Okay we get the name, but why the Green Lantern theme?"

Not only did Naruto have the jacket but on his finger was his power ring. "Don't you know? Kids love the whole Superhero thing." It took everything Naruto had not to vomit.

First nodded. "True, I once spray painted a giant bat on my van and called out 'Batman's in the van'.The kids went ballistic!" He said.

"Cool you seem legit."

With a final fist bump Naruto was let in. As soon he got in, Naruto felt out of place. It wasn't like the club were people were randomly dressed, every single mother fucker in the red room was dressed for business. Naruto with a sigh took a seat next to a beautiful woman with with short red hair.

A few seconds past and he decided to strike up a conversation with the woman next to him.

So he tapped her on shoulder. "Hey name's...Darth Skywalker and you are?" He held out his hand as the woman gave him blank look.

She then gave an amused smile. "Really? That's the best you could come up with." She asked. "First time, huh?"

Naruto have a nervous chuckle. "That obvious..." he said.

"Yep," she said. "But to be honest mine isn't that great."

"Oh do tell," Naruto said with woman went to her purse and brought out her card. She held it up for him as Naruto looked at the card.

It read. XxXpussydestoryer16inchmofo69XxX

"..." Naruto have gave her blank stare. "I'm not saying that."

She gave a laugh. "I doubt you would." She said. "Just call me what a dying begs for..."

"Mercy?"

"Got it in one, let's give the boy a praise." The now named Mercy said. "Though most people go for life."

"A dying man begs for life huh? That sounds about right."

"But why didn't you go with that?" Mercy asked.

"If Freddy Krueger was stabbing me to death I'd ask for mercy. You ever heard a guy yell 'life! Life!' It doesn't go like that. Humans are beings that don' t like pain." Naruto said.

"It's almost like you've seen this before?" Mercy asked with raised eyebrow.

"You could say that..."

Soon a man walked up to the stage. "The auction will begin a in few minutes." With that he walked off.

"So..." Mercy begun. "What brings someone like you to a place like this?"

"I have the same interest as everyone here..."

"You also get your rocks off on preteens pussy?"

Naruto raised a brow. "Do you get rocks off on preteen dick?" He asked, he then turned pale. "God that felt wrong to say!"

"Ha! Got You," Mercy said. "You're just like me."

"You bold boss asked you to come here?"

"Oh my God yes!" Mercy said with grin. "I was right."

"About..." Naruto was confused.

"You not being a pedo..."

"Oh, and what gave me away?"

"One you Mr Darth are a killer. You've also Tortured before. Not only that but you went pale at the mention of Preteen dick. And last but not least you been fucking me with eyes the entire time." Mercy said, her observation of him was...spot on.

"What can I say your hot, I'd be dickless not look at you." Naruto said a shrug. "So that last reason is out."

"I've being going these things for years and not once has any guy here even looked at me." Mercy said. "These...'people' don't want a woman, they want little girls."

"Wow yous a genus."

"I try."

"..."

"Wanna fuck..."

"I...would like nothing more, but it seems that guy just cock blocked you." Mercy said as she pointed at a guy who was walking to the stage.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. The Man was tall, thin with slicked back brown here and was very pale. "My God he even walks like a pedo..."

"...know right?"

The Man reached the stage and cleared his throat. "Guests, I welcome you. Tonight will be a fast night due to the fact that most of the products have been bought." He said.

The hashed whispers and murmurs filled the room. The customers were not happy.

"Fear not, we will have more by next week. Please make your way to the club there is enough entertainment for everyone." With that he walked off the stage.

The disappointed customers walked out in silence.

"Your boss must be rich," Naruto said as stood up and held a hand out for Mercy who took it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." Mercy said as she stood up.

"Oh really, let's test that theory shall we..." Naruto then roughly grabbed Mercy by the arm and pulled her into a hug with head on his chest. He then whispered. "When the pervert said that their were no sales today the room expressed their displeasure. You on the other hand sat quietly with a smile. And the fact that snake lips has been glancing your way all this time and is going out of his way to call security, that means your boss is a very very important man." Just as he said this a firm hand gripped his shoulder.

"Mr Darth kindly let the woman go..." one of the guards from before said.

"Oh maybe he just values his customers."

"The guy fucks little boys, the fact that he would care for a woman being assaulted enough to call for security is...highly impossible." Naruto then let Mercy go. "Next time I see you, we are gonna fuck."

Unaffected by the hand on his shoulder he shrugged it off and walked away.

Mercy and the Security guard just watched him leave.

"Um..what Just happened?" The guard asked, confused.

"I just met an a man, a real man." Was all she said as she walked away. Mercy went outside, stepped into her black car and told the driver to do his job. The car drove off just as a Certain Hero walked into the club.

...

...

Green Lantern stared emotionless as he walked into the club most everyone stared in awe thinking it was a pretty good costume. He ignored them and straight to the red door.

"Hey buddy love the costume but you're not allowed back her-ARK! " a beam of Green will shot the guard into the door, breaking it open.

"What tha-" a giant fist construct sent the second guard away.

Green Lantern stepped into the red room, his eyes scanning the mostly empty room and landing on one man. Snake lips (that's what Naruto calls the guy from before).

"Now then..." he walked towards the pale man who tried run. "Get over here."

Snake lips tried to run but something suddenly wrapped it's self around him binding him in place. He was then roughly pulled towards the Green Lantern. .

"W-what do you want!" The man said desperately. "M-money, girls...boys?!"

"What I want is information."

"W-What kind of...of information?!"

"Where your other brunches are located, who your most frequent buyer is and who the hell is leading this whole damn thing!" Green Lantern grabbed the guy by his suit and glared at him. "If you don't..."

"Wha-What you gonna kill me? Ha, you heroes don t kill. You put me in jail and I'll be out in a week!" It seemed Snake lips found his balls as h gave a disgusting grin.

Green Lantern stared at the man before sighing and letting go of him. His rope construct vanishing into thin air. "Guess your right about that. The Justice league has no kill policy, but..."

Sudden Green Lanterns ring glowed as it exploded in a Flash of Green . Snake lips covered his eyes from the blinding light!

Snake lips opened his eyes and all he could see was...Green. "wha-where am I?!" He yelled. The only people in this Green world were the Green Lantern Bastard and one of his guards who was still on the floor knocked out. "What is this place!"

"...A box, a really big box." Green Lantern said as he looked at the guard on floor. "In here," in his hand an emerald spear appeared. "...No one can here you scream." He then stabbed the guy in the leg.

"AAAHHHHHH!" The once unconscious man was now wide awake.

Snake lips eyes widened. "They told us that if we got caught by guys it would be no trouble. T-they told me that...that you capes just don t have the balls to ask questions! S-so why are you..." Snake lips was now afraid. He did not like pain, but still. "You think you can scare me! Do your worst!"

"Oh if you say so," the Green Lantern said. Suddenly the spear was that jammed in the guards thigh started spark with electricity. Snake lips watched as electricity travelled from the top of the spear to the man's body. The scream that came was horrifying to say the least. "So you gonna talk..."

Snake lips rapidly nodded his head. "Y-yes!"

"Good, any other brunches?"

"Theres one in Metropolis and two in Gotham!" Snake lips answered.

Tgg

A loud BOOM was heard from the distance.

"What was that?" Joe asked as he looked to the speedster.

"That...ah...that was the sound of the sound barrier breaking..." Flash muttered. His eyes then widened. "Shit his ahead of me!" The speedster quickly took off at great speeds.

Joe sighed to himself. "Godspeed guys, Godspeed."

Roger Daniels sighed in bliss as he stared down at the people having the time of their lives. Yep, business was booming. Now he had so much money he didn't even know what to do with! Maybe a retirement? After all, all good things must come to an end.

"Boss!" A grunt came running in like the hounds of hell were after him. His face pale with fear as he stopped in front of Rodger. "His here...Gre-" before he could even finish a loud explosion rang though the club down below.

Rodger quickly went to look and what he saw struck fear into his heart. Green Lantern and Flash were tearing the place up.

"W-What the hell are they doing here?!" He yelled as he looked down at the heroes. Green Lantern told The Flash something and the speedster nodded, he then sped away. The blonde then grabbed one of the guards by his shirt. Rodger couldn't hear them but when the guard pointed up at him. He knew his time had come. The Bastard Green Lantern looked up and met Rodgers face. He smirked as he formed an RPG construct and aimed. "Everybody get do-"

To late the Bastard had already fired.

BOOM!

Rodger was sent flying, his back hitting the wall with a loud crack. He yelled in pain as he fell face first onto the ground. Slowly he tried getting up only for him to be grabbed by his hair.

"Hey there," Rodger was forced to look up, his eyes meeting the masked face of the one and only (not really) Green Lantern. "You and I are gonna have words."

Though the threat scared him, Rodger knew the Heroes were all talk and no bite. Right?

...

Gotham

Naruto hated Gotham, With a vengeance. The air smelled like death, half the people were assholes and for some reason the sun didn't shine here.

[Coming up on the address of the warehouse, sir.] Aya said. [It's one of the warehouses owned by black mask.]

"So that Bastard is in on it to?" Naruto asked as he slowed down the jet. It was now hovering above the warehouse. "Aya do a scan of the place."

[Already done sir, the building is only housing adult males. No children in there.]

"...good we'll smash everything to the ground." He said as his construct disappeared, leaving him floating in the night sky. Naruto's body was now covered in a green aura as he glared at the warehouse. "Let's go..."

Naruto flew high up in air, as high as he could. He glared down at the now tiny black dot of a warehouse, then. He flew at it. As fast as he could.

BOOM!

Once more he shattered the sound barrier. Not really caring and only one goal in mind. Blowing the shit out of the warehouse.

...

...

Charlie Anderson sighed to himself as he took a puff of smoke from his cigarette. "It's not fair," he said loudly. "The others must be having fun with girls while we're stuck here..."

The other guys just laughed at him.

"That's life for ya charile," one guy muttered. "We had our fun last week."

"Yeah whatever..." He said. "Just wish Some thing would happen."

And something did happen.

BOOM!

Every single person in the building was blown back by the sudden explosion.

...

...

Barry Allen is human. No matter how fast he can move or what his done (coughtimetravelcough) his still just a man. And like all men, he had the ability to become angry. It took a lot to piss off Barry and the scene in front of him did just that.

Two buildings that needed to be taken down. So him and Green Lantern had split up. But Barry/Flash being who he is decided to do things...fast. And that cost him greatly. Rushing into the building with no plan he was met with sight that would forever haunt him.

...

KRAKOOM!

"...Aya, what was that?" Naruto asked. He was currently holding a thug in his left hand, while the other hand was frozen a few inches from said thugs head.

[Sir the Flash is in a fight with someone.]

"Who the hell could he be fighting with that lightning?" His eyes then turned to fearful thug he was holding. "Do they have a super guard or something?"

The question was asked calmly. But having seen what the Green Lantern could the thug answered without hesitation. "B-BANE...it's BANE!"

"Thanks," Naruto dropped the thug and stared at the city. "Maybe his got th-"

KRAKOOM!

[Or maybe he might kill someone. With amount of lightning his body is producing it would be easy for him.]

"Shit! Aya I need to get there now." In a burst of Green Aura Naruto flew towards the city.

[At your current speed impossible, but at light speed...]

"Wait I can do that?"

[Yes. All you need is a push.]

"Okay, do it!" Naruto's speed suddenly increased and the resulting tunnel vision made his head spin. His vision blackened and then his sight returned.

...

...

Shaking his head the blonde found him self in street and for some reason he was holding the Flash by his neck. Said Hero was out cold, the upper part of his suit was almost torn to shreds.

"Wha-what just happened?" Naruto gently put his friend down on the ground. "Flash you okay buddy." He asked but got no answer.

"Okay just...nap here for while."

"FLASH!" Somebody yelled.

Getting up, Naruto turned his head towards the one who yelled.

Bane...

Bane was slowly getting up, his mask looked a bit torn and his giant arms bruised. "Get out of the way Hero, The Flash and I have some unfinished business!" He growled as he walked on shaky legs.

The Green Lantern pointed his ring at the villain. "Stand down, Bane. And save yourself the embarrassment of losing in one hit." He said. Bane just gritted his teeth in anger.

[Sir...PoWEr...l-l-l-OW...shUTTING...DOwn...]

And in a flash of green light his Green Lantern uniform was gone. Replaced by a plain black long sleeved T-shirt, blank pants and a pair of white/black Vans. His neck and the lower part of his face were covered by a black scarf.

"..."

"..."

"You were saying?" Bane laughed, only for his laughter to turn into a coughing fit that ended with him spitting out blood. He wept his mouth and started walking towards the two heroes.

"This...is a minor set back. So back off." Naruto said as he got into a stance. "I'm warning you..."

"No powers and fancy rings!" Bane yelled as he broke into run. "You dea-ARK!" Naruto had already crossed the distance between the two. His fist buried in Bane's gut.

"Flash must have done a number on you," he muttered loud enough for the villain to here. "That's why you're trying to kill him while he's out."

Naruto then jumped back. "You're afraid, Bane." He said calmly his blue eyes staring at the heaving form of Bane. "But don't fear him, you should fear...me" with a roar Naruto attacked Bane so fast his blurred hands looked like they were striking at random. But they were not. The blonde stopped his attacking stepped aside. Bane' s eyes were wide, his body rigid as he fell face first onto the ground.

The blonde sighed as unceremoniously dropped to the ground. His head resting on the sleeping Flash's stomach, using it as a pillow. Uncaring to the crowd that had gathered, taking pics and vidoes

"What a night, right buddy."

...

...

...

"...Not only did you use extreme and unnecessary force but..."

'Unnecessary he says,' Naruto thought as he stared at his fellow Green Lantern. It was a few hours after the incident in Gotham and with his ring fully charged he stood before the founding leaguers.

Superman, Wonder woman, Batman and of Course Green Lantern. Flash wasn't here because he asked for night off and the Manhunter was busy with damage control.

"This is why the guardians had decided not to train you. To think I even felt sorry for you! Just what would have happened if you had training of a Green Lantern."

Naruto didn't even blink at that. He already knew, heck one of them even admitted that.

"By my power as your senior I invoke order 555."

That...actually made him blink. "You want to what?" He found himself asking. According to one of the millions of rules that Green Lanterns follow (rule number 555 to be specific) a senior officer is allowed to...um liberate the ring from the lower ranked officer. Not for long but long enough for the lower ranked Lantern to learn his lesson. "B-but...you can't!" Naruto yelled out.

"I just did..." John said as he held out his hand. "Now hand in your ring."

The other leaguers remained silent but one of them spoke up. "Wait John!" Superman stood up from his sit. "Isn't that a bit rush." He said.

John Stewart snorted. "Hardly, what kind of madman puts more than a hundred( 100) men in the hospital in one night?"

'But I put more behind bars,' Naruto thought to himself.

"Yes, but he put more behind bars." Superman said. "We should also take into account how many lives he had saved today."

Naruto looked at Superman in shock. The guy was defending him.

"I understand that but we can't let this go unpunished!. This assassin can't just walk up in here and change how we do things. We do not leave criminals near deaths door!" John said. At that moment Naruto's gaze turned to Batman but didn't say anything. "If this keeps up he might end up killing someone. Heck he might already have, 'his kind' are good at hiding-

WHAT! HIS KIND?! So that's it huh? The Green Lantern before him was just going on about shit he didn't even know.

"My kind, huh?" Naruto interrupted his fellow Lantern. Slowly he walked passed Green Lantern John Stewart and stopped in front of Batman. "Tell me...Bruce." upon usage of his name Batman stood up to meet the blondes gaze. "What's the difference between the two of us?"

All eyes were on them now. "We are both orphans and were trained by the same man. But that's where it ends. You were a rich brat trying to find his way while I was a kid Ras found in a dumpster. He trained you like an egg while I was treated like a common rock. The training I endured was bit hush compared to yours but ultimately it was the same." Naruto then turned his gaze to John. "And You, do you know where I live? In a fucking abandoned warehouse if I was an assassin, a man who kills for money. Wouldn't I live in a manor and have a secret lair/cave under it? But I don't. As soon as this guy called me out I became the enemy." Naruto then held out his ring. "Aya call Scar..."

Before anyone in the room could react a hologram of the guardian Scar projected from his ring.

Her eyes scanning the room and upon landing on him one could see the excitement in them.

"Oh my, calling me so suddenly. People might start talking." She said with a small mischievous smile.

Naruto just stared blankly at her. "Keep talking like that and people will have something to talk about." He replied. "Sorry for calling on short notice."

"Not a problem. I've actually been waiting for you to do so..."

Naruto should not have walked into that clearly laid trap. But he did anyway. "Wait for what exactly?" He asked.

Scar's smile widened a bit. "For you to confess your undying love for me!" She said and Naruto sighed to himself. For the past few weeks his been secretly talking to Scar about the meta-gene project or project X as Scar called it. But in those few weeks the two kind of bonded.

"Actually I have a order 555 on my hands and I feel the officer who issued it has pretty fucking piss poor reason issuing one." Naruto said as Scar nodded.

"I see," her gazed turned to John and all her playfulness was gone. "I take it Green Lantern of 2814 is who you are referring to?"

Naruto nodded.

"Well 2814, why have you decided to issue order 555 on your fellow Lantern?" She asked and John's form went still.

"Unnecessary use of force, ma'am." He said like a soldier giving a report.

"...very well. I shall look into it." She turned to Naruto and her smile returned. "My dear I'm afraid I have to look into that head of yours to see the evidence for my self."

"You can go ahead." Naruto said as Scar nodded.

"Okay establishing Wireless connection. This will only take a few minutes, I have to filter out all those naughty naughty dreams you have that involve me in a lot of compromising positions." Before Naruto could reply the hologram was sucked into his ring.

Superman approached Naruto with smile. "I didn't know you and the Guardians are in good terms." He said as Naruto turned to him.

"No those guys hate my guts." Naruto replied. "Only Scar seems to...have an understanding of my situation."

Superman nodded. "Um what situation if I may ask?" He asked politely.

Naruto chuckled at the politeness of the man of steel. "Dude your my boss you can just order me to tell you."

Superman seemed uncomfortable at that. "Well I...um..don't want to force you all anything." He said.

Naruto shock his head. "It's okay, to answer your question with a question. Superman how long do you think I've been a Green Lantern?"

"Judging by your skills I'd say a few years." Superman answered.

"Sorry no dice. Only a few months."

Superman looked shocked. "Wow, you must be some kind of prodigy."

"Yes I am. And the only other Lantern to show my kind of progress turned evil and founded his own evil Lantern corps." Naruto said. "That left a lasting impression on the Guardians and they are now paranoid. And unfortunately for me being a former Assassin and having the exact same qualities as Sinastro...well basically everyone looks at me like I'm gonna slit their throats when they go to sleep. To everyone else it's like I killed the owner of this ring and stole it from them or something. It came to me not me to it."

Superman did not know what to say. Thankfully he didn't need to as a hologram of Scar appeared once more.

"After viewing the evidence I'm afraid to say that 2814 is right. And your ring must return to Oa for the next six months." Scar said. She then winked at Naruto and the hologram disappeared.

Naruto then turned John. "May I at least tell my friends I'm going dark for a while?" He asked.

"No. The ring must be taken to Oa right now." John said as he held out his hand.

With a sigh Naruto took the ring off and threw it at him. "If Laira asks why I haven't called in the next six months...its on you."

The Green Lantern of sector caught the power ring and then pointed at the weapon on strapped safely on Naruto's back. "The bow as well, Can't trust you with it." He said.

Naruto gave the man a blank look, turned and made his way out.

...

...

...

Naruto sighed as he stared at the empty cup with bored eyes. But inside he was panicking, his ring was gone. He'd have to wait for six months before he could talk with Scar, but more importantly...

Soranik and Laira.

Laira was gonna kick his ass for not calling.

With another sigh he he stood up and was about to head for the teleporters. When he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry about that I was lost in- " Naruto was quick to apologise only stop and stare shocked the 'man' he bumped into. "-lost in thought?"

"No harm done my friend," Dr Fate (just...just go with it) said. His Gold helmet showing nothing of the man behind it. "I lost focus because I was tracking a unique magical presence. And it seems I have found it."

"...Sorry for being in your way then." Naruto was about to move to the side thinking it was someone behind him.

"Actually, the presence is coming from that weapon strapped to your back." The Lord of order himself. "May I..."

"O-of course!" Standing before what can be considered a god of magic one tends to feel a tad bit nervous. Naruto unstrapped Archer's Long bow and handed it to Fate.

Once handed the Long bow Dr Fate's hands glowed gold. The Lord of order stared at the bow for a few minutes before he finally spoke. "This instrument has caused so much pain," he begun. "Not just to it's enemies but to it's owner as well."

Naruto remained silent as he listened.

"This weapon is one of destruction and if used carelessly you will bring suffering to yourself and to those you love." To prove his point, Dr Fate raided the bow and pulled the string. a golden arrow appeared as he did so.

Naruto stared with wide eyes. "How did you do that? Even I can't do that." He said. Ever since he...acquired the bow he's been unable to use it like the way Archer had. But Dr Fate made it look easy.

"That was was projection magic," Fate begun. "This bow has many many many capabilities but it seems it's primary use is launching projections." He finished.

"W-what exactly are projections?" Naruto found himself asking.

"That question will be answered, but first." Dr Fate stared Naruto in the eye. "Do you wish to keep such a weapon, I must warn you it is very much cursed."

"Yes." Naruto's voice had steel in it. "It's a symbol of a promise I made..."

The Lord of Order sighs as he speaks. "Fine but take this..." Fate' s hands glow gold as a piece of paper appears in his hand and gives it to Naruto. "It's an address where they can teach you how wield the bow properly." He then turned and walked away but not without leaving with a few last words. "Least you destroy the world with that reality marble stuck in there..."

Naruto who was reading the piece of paper looked up confused. "What's a reality marble?" He asked. He then blinked a few times as he read the words on the paper aloud. "Kamar-Taj? Where the fuck is That?!"

...

...

Barry Allen sighed as sat in the dark by his lonesome self. Humanity...was trash. To prostitute children and not feel the least bit sorry! And it happened in his own city! It's like all his being doing, running around and fighting crime was a joke!

"I'm a joke, right?" If he could get drunk he would have drowned himself by now, but sadly he couldn't.

*ding dong*

The sound of the door bell pulled Barry from his self pity pit. He walked to his door and opened it, thinking it was someone he knew.

It was but he didn't know that...yet.

Barry saw a blonde man with wet ( blonde) hair, blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. He had a scoff around his neck, dressed in black long sleeved shirt, white loose pants and white Vans. On his back was a large back pack that looked like it was meant for camping.

"Yes can I help you?" Barry asked the man.

"Umm are you Barry Allen?" The Man asked as Barry nodded. "Well I've been kinda...sleeping with Iris West."

"WHAT!" Barry appeared before the man in an instant and grabbed him by his shirt. "WHAT did you just buddy?! Barry sent the man a glare and Bastard laughed.

"Dude you should see you face right now!" The man said as he laughed. "Priceless!"

"Okay just who the hell are You?! "

"Oh, right. I'm Naruto Uzumaki but you know me as...

...

"Is that really you?" The two blondes where seated in the living room as they talked.

"Yep," Naruto answered as he looked around the place. "Anyway I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About what happened tonight. More specifically I wanted to apologise for bringing you into it." Naruto said as he looked down in shame.

Barry sighed as leaned into his chair. "Dude it's not your fault at all. I would've had to face it sooner or later." He said. "Guess sooner was tonight."

"Yeah but I-"

"Its alright Dude, besides I needed to see it. It's made me realise that Central city isn't as clean as I thought it was."

The two stayed quiet for a while before Naruto broke the silence.

"Sooo...what does Han shot first mean?" He asked.

"It's a star wars reference..." Barry answered.

"What is Star wars?"

Barry Allen choked on his spit as he went into a coughing fit. His face then turned to Naruto with wide eyes. "You. Don't. Know. What. Star. Wars. Is?!"

Naruto shrugged. "I was raised as an Assassin for most of my life. Didn't watch that many movies." He said nonchalantly. And as he blinked Barry's once empty hands were now carrying a bunch of dusty old VCR tapes and CDs.

"The Assassin part we'll talk about later but by the force you my friend will watch Star wars even if it's the last thing you Do!"

And so they did.

...

...

"Whoever made the Death star is an idiot. Why didn't he just...plug the hole or something!"

...

[Han I love You!]

[I know.]

"Han solo is now my favourite character in this whole thing."

...

...

"If you knew where he was, why did you wait two years to get Han?!"

...

"He fucked his sister, holy shit!"

...

The first thing Iris West saw when she entered her boyfriend's apartment was him sleeping and snoring loudly as he learned on another man's shoulder.

"Um what's going on?" She asked the man who was wide awake.

"You must be Iris," he said as she nodded.

"Yes and who might you be?"

"I'm the man Barry's being sleeping with behind your back."

"WHAT!"

Naruto just laughed. Life was...nice.

...

...

After making sure Iris didn't murder Barry Naruto bought a plan ticket and was on his way. Last night he had told Barry his story and he felt a weight off his chest as his friend didn't judge him right away.

And now he was on his way to the Himalayas to find Kamar-Taj.

...

...

FLASH BACK

She had never felt so...alone in her enter life. One fight, all it took was losing one fight for it all crumble. Talia listened as her father, the very same man who raised her, rejected her.

"Was her womb saved?" He asked calmly not even bothering to ask if she herself was okay.

"No sir," the female doctor who operated on her answered. "But other than that she's okay."

Ra's hummed but said nothing. He then asked once more. "Can her womb be saved?"

It seemed the doctor had enough because she snapped. "Jesus Christ your daughter had a hole punched in her gut! Could at least ask how she's doing mentally and if their any other injuries!"

Ra's stared calmly. "So their is no hope of my daughter giving me an heir?" He asked.

"You son of a bi-ARK" Ra's grabbed the docter by her throat. His superior strength allowing him to left her off the ground easily.

"Listen docter, Talia was born to do one thing. The whole purpose of her existence is to find me an heir. " He looked the doctor in the eye as he spoke. "And she has failed. To bring the detective to my side-" his grip tightened on her neck. "-failed. To even do something as simple as spreading her legs and producing the perfect heir she has failed!"

"Enough Ra's!"

Ra's sighed as he let the docter fall to the ground and gasp for air. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit..." Ras al Ghul turned and faced the one who spoke. "Queen Bee."

"To simply abandon your poor daughter like that..." Queen Bee smiled as she walked towards a 'sleeping' Talia. "How cruel."

"What do want?" Ra's asked in annoyance.

"You seem to have thrown out your poor daughter," Queen Bee said as she reached a sleeping Talia and begun to play with a strand of red hair. "...May I have her instead?"

Ra's grunted and walked out of the room. "You can do with her as you please."

Queen Bee smile widened. "Excellent," she said. "Did you know that he loves red hair, Naruto that is."

Upon mentioning that name Talia's green eyes snapped open as she looked around with a mad glint. She sat up with mad grin on her face as she looked around. "W-where is he...where...where."it started out slow but then it grew into a mad chant. "WHERE, WHERE WHERE WHERE WHERE WHERE WHERE WHERE WHERE WHERE WHERE WHERE WHERE WHERE WHERE WHERE WHERE WHERE WHERE WHERE WHERE WHERE WHERE WHERE WHERE WHERE WHERE WHERE WHERE WHERE WHERE WHERE WHERE WHERE WHERE WHERE WHERE WHERE WHERE!"

An amused Queen Bee watched from the side. "You have felt his intoxicating touch, I have as well. " she then turned and begun walking out the door. "If you wanna see him again then you best follow."

...

She was going to die. Nothing more nothing less. All because of him. No matter how many times she had tried to stop herself she had ended up in his arms. And now she was paying for it with her life. Was it worth it? Tears filled her eyes as the executioner held his blade high, intending to cut her head off. She wantedNo needed to be in his arms once more!

Eyes closed, she waited. And waited only to hear her would be executor cry out. Anko opened her eyes and turned. Their Talia al Ghul was, straddling the man and raining down punch after Punch in the most brutal way possible. The woman who always carried herself with dignity was wailing like a mad one as she beat the poor guy to death.

Talia then turned and faced Anko and the purple haired woman felt like running for the hills. Mad green eyes and a Savage grin stared back at Anko. "Hello their!" Talia got of the man and slowly walked towards a kneeling and tied up Anko. Said woman took the time to look at Talia's attire. A hospital gown. The mad look, savage grin, wild red hair, bloodly hands (from her beating that poor guy to death) and a blue hospital gown tied down the whole look. Anko was scared shitless. "I remember you," Talia reached Anko and grabbed her by the hair. "I tasted your cummies!" Her hand ripped off the lower part of her gown, exposing her dripping womanhood. "...why don't I return the favour?" Before Anko knew it, she was deep into Talia's already wet pussy. "How did it feel? To be fucked while he killed and fought his way out!" Talia moaned as she all but roughly face fucked Anko. "...oh to be have felt him take me while he took down powerful foes like it was nothing!"

"I...will find him! I will fuck him and then...I will kill him! Haha hahahahaha!"

Else Where...

Naruto rubbed his nose. "Some one must be jerking off to me." He muttered.

...

END

Damn that was interesting. Any who the ring can take control of the user if they are stressed. Normal human can't travel at light sped on his own without complications. Aya took control for a bit and even stopped Flash. Also Naruto got been on his pressure points.

Naruto got into some deep trouble huh? What did you expect? That Naruto would just randomly start killing criminals? No, that's no going to happen...yet. it's a process people! If he did now the whold league would be on his ass and as much of a badass this Naruto is? He would lose. So let's give him a power boost. So yes. Also order 555 was made up. I'm not sure if such an order exists but if it does please tell me and I will correct my mistake. Scar. Yep, she's real folks. In most GL stuff there are no female Oans but in some their are so...we are sticking with animated series Guardians. she's opposed with Naruto because ■■■■■■ that's all you need to know for now. But she will play a very big role in the space arc. Also the 'your kind' meant like assassin so nothing racist about that...just prejudice. Also Naruto doesn't know what star wars is cause he hasn't seen it. His heard of it, but not seen it. The name Darth Skywalker was not his doing he just looked into it just incase. (Incase haha...get like the trap artist? No? Okay...)

Archer's bow. Naruto can't use to it's fullest extent so he needs to learn magic. I was going to go with the Clock Tower but then those guys don't like people knowing about the moonlight world. Naruto will be using magic openly.

Also the Kilowag vs Naruto fight. That fight...two reasons why Naruto lost, #1 because Kilowag has years of experience using the ring and fighting his fellow Lanterns. Naru had the ring for like a week. #2 John mention how the fight was anticlimactic, like it was building to something big only for it to suddenly drop. Naruto lost on purpose.

Just like how he handed his ring to John upon receiving the wink from Scar. It was on purpose.

Now let's talk about...the Harem.

Grail was the girl to beat for last chapter so she's in. Why? Because somehow everyone who wanted Grail into the Harem gave the same reason why and how. And it was good.

So far confirmed are Soranik, Laira, Grail.

But keep them suggestions coming.

Also best girl. Who should be best girl? Between the three? Just leave a name in you review it will count as a vote.

As usual questions and suggestions please review follow favourite and pm if you want.

Chris saying bye bye...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Hey guys this chapter is not as long as my usual but staff happens!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Start

Real life Hogwarts was...weird. To be honest, but Naruto didn't mind. It's a school where they teach magic it's supposed to be weird.

"Mr Uzumaki, we were expecting you."

After hiking for a few hours Naruto found a temple and at the entrance a was black man dressed in in monk robes. How long did the man wait there? Who knows. But all Naruto knew was that he was expected. The Man lead him through the door and once he was in Naruto felt warm air hit him.

Once in, the man gestured to a spacious open room that had two occupants. Both bold but of different genders.

"The Ancient one..." the man said as he walked away.

Naruto looked at the two, first the old man. He was...asleep.

Second the woman. She was making tea and looking at him with a smile.

Which one to choose...

Naruto took a seat before the bold woman.

"So..." He begun. "Ancient one?"

"Yes that is I," the Ancient one said softly as she handed Naruto a cup of tea. With thank Naruto excepted the tea. "So, on to business. Why is it someone of your...set of skills wish do in karma Taj."

Naruto raised a brow. "You know of my skills, how?" he asked.

"You don't get a name like the Ancient one without first knowing a lot of things." The bold woman gave Naruto a stare that felt like his very soul looked at. "I don't know everything though. Which begs the question, why are you here?"

Naruto remained silent for a while, content to enjoy the tea. _'this is some god tea!' _After finishing his tea the blonde finally spoke. "I'm a Green Lantern. And in three years time I'll be off to space. That is...new territory for me. I don't know what's out the there, for all I know I might run into some kind of purple space Titan god thing."

"But you will have your power ring, one of the strongest weapons ever made." Ancient one said smoothly.

"That is true, but I'm not perfect. What if something cuts off my ring hand, what if it runs out of power while I'm in the vacuum of space. H-how will I protect those two when I'm weak." The last part Naruto all but growled.

"Hmmm I see," the Ancient one hummed. "I understand what you mean but...you have darkness in your heart. It has lessened after meeting a few people but it is still there." Naruto said nothing as Ancient one sighed. "If I turn you down like the Lantern corps the darkness will grow but if I teach you and you go off only for the darkness to increase..." She hummed in thought once more.

"_There goes that...' _Naruto thought. His one chance to get stronger was slipping from his grasp.

"...six months."

Naruto blinked in shock. "What?"

"You will train for six months nothing more and nothing less." Ancient one smiled at the hope in Naruto's wide eyes. "And the next time you come without that darkness in you. We will start from were you left off sound good?"

The blonde nodded his head rapidly.

"Good now anything you would like to study in particular?"

"...Projection magic."

"...of course you would."

...

...

...

_**Three months later**_

Naruto had being at Karma Taj for three months. In these three months Naruto made progress. Scary progress. The blonde put the pro in prodigy. Anything thrown his way Naruto adapt to it like fish to water.

Most of the time he was in the library while at night he would polish up on projection magic...

"And you said six months was just me being cruel," the Ancient one said with a smile. Next to her was the dark skinned man from before. "What say you now master Mordo."

Master Mordo said nothing. Both him, and the Ancient one watched as Naruto fought his fellow student in a fight. "Well not _all _of us have the natural ability to _always _be right." The man said with a huff.

"Was that a compliment or a complaint?"

"You tell me..."

...

...

Naruto stared at his opponent, a pretty girl with long black hair tied in a pony tail.

"Ready to get beat Uzumaki," the girl said with a cocky grin as held out her hands a fiery red magic circles appeared over them.

"Bring it Tiffany," Naruto said as too held out his hands. Though he did not conjure up his magic.

"Oh getting cocky are we? Not even gonna you use magic?" Tiffany grinned as she charged at Naruto. "The first move determines the Victor! _**Crimson **__**bands of cyttorak!"**_

Unbreakable magical fiery red bonds shot from Tiffany's magic circles.

Naruto moved to the side to dodge but one of the bonds wrapped around his right arm.

"Looks like I win, Uzumaki!" Tiffany's grin widened.

"who's cocky now?" Naruto said as he smirked at the girl. "_**strength of Atlas!**_"

With his free hands Naruto ripped off the bindings said to hold down gods.

"What the H!? Those things are unbreakable!" Tiffany yelled in outrage. "They should be able bind Some god like Atlas easily!"

"False! Atlas isn't some random god. His a Titan and one of the strongest." Naruto said as reared back his fist. "When in a fight don t stop to admire your opponents powers."

"_**Shield of Apollo**_!" A golden like construct of a round shield appeared just as Naruto's fist was about to meet Tiffany's face. "Ha! Looks like Lord Apollo's shield is stronger than Atlas."

Naruto jumped back. "I see, you spell casting is way faster than mine." He said with an eyebrow. " Need to work on that." This time he muttered to him self.

"And that's why I'm your better Mr I'm a prodigy!" Tiffany said as she pointed her hand at Naruto. "Now witness my might, _**Arrows of Apollo!" **_golden arrows appeared floating behind Tiffany. "Strike him down!" the arrows shot towards Naruto at high speeds.

The Ancient one smiled as Mordo sighed in annoyance. "Stupid girl, she had the upper hand and now she's blown it." He said.

"Indeed, everyone knows you can't beat Naruto at projection magic." It was true. Upon beginning to study the mystical arts Naruto read and practiced on only one Art. Projection magic. And soon enough he was almost on master level. With more practice and study he would reach master levels, scary levels.

Naruto smirked. "Trace...on," in a flash of blue light a round shield appeared. The blonde used said shield to block the godly arrows. He then throw said shield as hard as he could.

Tiffany grunted in annoyance. "Damn it!" she yelled As she moved to the side. A grin formed on her face at dodging the attack. The shield thrown with the strength of Atlas found it's self embedded in a near by wall. "Ha! That was sloppy 'Mr I'm a prodigy'" Naruto said nothing as he outstretched his arm, hand open in waiting. "What are-Ah!" Tiffany's yelled in pain as something exploded behind her. The explosion was bit far from her so she wasn't burnt but the force was still strong enough to send her flying. Right into Naruto's waiting hand...

"oh my head..." groaned Tiffany, she was currently laid down on her stomach. Above her were master Mordo, Naruto and The Ancient one currently on one knee. The bold woman was healing her back injury with a healing spell. "What happened? I remember winning and then boom!"

"Well," the Ancient one begun. "The shield Naruto throw at you was pumped full with magical energy. As you know if a weapon is super charged beyond what it can hold, it as you know explodes." Said the bold woman.

"I-I know that, but how did he get it to detonate at the right time?!"

"That...is a good question." All eyes turned to a sheepish Naruto who was scratching the back of his head.

"Truth be told, I've been experimenting a bit..."

"I see," The Ancient one hummed in thought. "The wall over there was destroyed by your _broken _attack. Do you mind fixing it?"

"No at all." Naruto quickly walked away, a broom projection forming in his hands as he did.

The Ancient one turned to Mordo. "Three months and his already proficient in one of our most powerful magics. Let's not forget him inventing his own spells." She said as Mordo nodded.

"Imagine him four years from now..."

...

...

...

_**Night time**_

Naruto took in a deep breath as his Astral form ejected from his physical body. His Astral form was somewhat like his spirit, in this form he can roam freely in the Astral world. No one one can see him like this unless they too are in the Astral plain or if he wills it normal people could see him. He was so gonna prank Barry big time. Naruto picked up a book and begun going through some spells as his physical body slept soundly.

Glancing at his sleeping body Naruto couldn't help but smile. "From a dumpster behind a brothel to freaking Hogwarts..." as he read through the spells he remembered _some _of the things he learnt. Most magic spells were powerful but one could evoke the gods to boost their spells. But this was also dangerous. For a split second, godly power flows through your veins. It must be expelled from the body quickly all else you die painfully, the god magic will break you down from inside your body. Burning away your organs until nothing is left.

Projection magic was another thing.

The one they learnt here was different from the one he'd seen Archer use. Here projection magic wasn't as deadly as the brand Archer used, rather it was used for almost mundane things. Like making broom projections, cleaning utensils and if one was feeling lazy a spoon projection. These people didn't know how potential projection magic had. Thankfully Naruto knew just how deadly projection magic was, after all it nearly killed him. After a week of sleepless nights Naruto had finally managed to make projections like (_not entirely) _Archer. He even tried the thing where he used the sword as an arrow. That did not end well...

Thank God for healing spells...

Speaking of healing spells, Naruto learnt as many as he could. After all, you never know what can happen in space.

_**Six months-1 day**_

"You'll be going back to your friends and family soon," Wong the librarian said. "You should be excited."

"I know and I am." Muttered Naruto. He was seated at a table reading a book at mind blowing speeds thanks speed reading spell. _Magic_...

Wong scoffed. "You don't seem that eager to meet them." He said.

"What do you expect, I have only one friend outside of this place. The other two are currently in space and my only family doesn't even know I exist." Naruto said not looking up from his book.

"You life must suck..."

"Yep, but having a handful of friends means I know which ones will back stab me."

"Cool beans.."

With that said Wong went to another part of the library. Naruto waited a few minutes before he put down the book he was reading and quietly made his way to a different section of the library. The forbidden section. The section is said to hold books and scrolls that contain spells that can beat even the gods them selves! The blonde grinned madly as rubbed his hands together like a cartoon villain.

"Come to papa..." Just as he was about to grab one of the big books Wong appeared behind him.

"Just what are you doing?"

Naruto turned his head and there Wong was, a glare on his normally stoic face. "Nothing!" the blonde said as rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Any who, tomorrow is a big day. Need to get much needed sleep!" with that he run out of the library.

Wong sighed as a smile crossed his face. "At least he didn't take one of the big books." He muttered to himself.

Tomorrow was the day Naruto would be leaving karma Taj. Was he excited? Yes , yes he was.

Sighing to himself Naruto as he took off the upper part of his blue robes,A folded paper falling as he did. Throwing his robes on his bed, Naruto picked the folded paper off of the ground. He couldn't help but smirk. Carefully unfolding the paper his smirk grow as his eyes shined. He torn a page from one of the books and when Wong caught him by surprise he stuffed it inside his shirt while he was running the back of his head.

The read:

**Structural Analysis **

By touching an object, one can look into it and sense any failures in its design or structural flaws.

This spell is mostly used along side projection magic and Tracing.

**History**

Structural Analysis was invented by a scholar trying to find a way to make reading and studying spells faster. He succeeded, but his greed got the better of him. Soon he was selling his new spell, earning fame and glory. But soon he would come to regret ever selling his spell. A spell that was made to be used for knowledge was violated.

The spell once mastered was simple, touch something and you know everything about that thing. It's flaws, strengths, structure and the most important. It's history.

At least that's how it worked on books...

On weapons...

That's an entirely different story. While showing you it's history the spell also allowed users to learn it's former owns used it. Yes the spell that was once used for learning was turned into a warrior's wet dream-

Naruto raised an eyebrow at how the Ancient old text just used the word wet dream. Shaking his head he continued reading.

At first the spell is hard to master and will take some time. Reading the history of weapon can take it's toll, especially if this weapon is a magical weapon and has lived for a thousand years...

Naruto's widened as he read this, knowing the full history of a thousand year old weapon as well as how to use it? This spell was out right dangerous.

And was his for the taking!

Shaking his head to rid of the excitement Naruto read on...

...

...

...

Only to realize that he had stolen a page from a book and nothing more...

"SONOVOBITCH!"

_**NEXT DAY**_

"Naruto Uzumaki you came to us six months ago knowing nothing of the mystical arts," The Ancient one said as she stood in front of Naruto besides her stood Mordo (at her right) and Wong ( at her left) who was holding a box. The blonde was dressed in blue robes as he stood attention. "But now, you leave a prodigy with knowledge only a few people possess."

"Thank you, Ancient one." Naruto said as he bowed.

"Don't thank me just yet. You haven't seen your goodbye gift yet. " The Ancient one gestured to Wong who handed the her the box. "Man maketh sword, not the other way around. There are legendary weapons that are known to choose their owners. And this-" the bold woman took a step forward and box rattled. "chose you the moment you stepped foot into Karma Taj." The Ancient one opened the box and a red blur shot out at high speeds wrapped around a panicking Naruto.

Naruto grunted as he tried to fight the red...red...cloth? That was not choking him? Naruto blinked in confusion as the feeling of weightlessness took over his body, his eyes went down and the blonde realized.

He was...levitating.

"W-wow!"

The Ancient one smiled at Naruto's shocked face. "That is the Cloak of Levitation..." she said as Naruto slowly floated back down.

Looking him self over Naruto saw that the Cloak was red with a very high collar. "Does it come in orange?" Naruto asked only for the Cloak to slap him at the back of the head.

The Ancient one chuckled. "A fickle thing isn't it." She said. "And our final gifts." From the box The Ancient one pulled out a book and file of papers. "Something to keep you busy on your flight home."

Receiving the gifts Naruto nodded. "Thank you...for everything and for giving me a chance." He said.

"Not at all, and remember this place is always open..."

"Good bye Wong, Master Mordo." With final bow Naruto turned and made his way out.

_**Few days later**_

Crime season was a bitch.

Flash sighed in annoyance as he dodged the bullets from a random gun man. Some how word had got out that Green Lantern wasn't in Central city anymore and the criminals lost their shit. For the past week almost every single criminal in Central city was on a rampage.

"Die, die!" the gun man laughed menacingly only to go quiet at the sound of his now empty gun clicking. His eyes widen as he stared at his gun then at the Flash who was looking at him blankly. "oh shi-BAM! He was lights out before he could finish his sentence.

"Thanks a lot Flash!" A cop said as he walked over and cuffed the knocked out man. "It's one every hour huh?"

"Yeah.." Flash muttered.

"Ever since the fury's been gone they've gotten brave." The cop said as he dragged the criminal away.

"Just who the hell is this fury guy?" Flash had heard that mentioned a few times from different people. With another tired sigh he speed away to a remote area in the city. "Alright I'm ready for transport!"

...

...

Barry blinked as he found himself in Justice league HQ. It was so cool how their HQ was in space, normally he would go flirt with one of the _fine _dressed women but he just wasn't feeling it. He really missed his friend.

"What's with that look? Did miss me that much."

Naruto with a black Ninja half mask eye smiled as he looked at the shocked expression on his friends face. Flash kept quiet as walked towards Naruto tapped him on the shoulder.

"Tag its your turn now," he said gently as he went and took a seat. "Nice monk robes by the way."

Naruto raised an eyebrow but shrugged and followed the speedster.

Once seated Naruto told Barry all about Karma Taj and what he had learnt. And also he was showing off his Cloak of Levitation.

"So all it does is levitate?" Flash asked as stared at the red cloak. "kinda stupid..."

Naruto smirked as the Cloak removed it's from around his neck, walked up to Flash and gave him a hard slap in the face. "I think you hurt her feels. Better apologize."

Flash rubbed his stinging cheek. "It doesn't have fe-SLAP! Before he could finish he was slapped again.

"Better apologize..."

"Do I have to-SLAP!"

"Yeah you do,"

"Fine," grumbled Flash. "I apologise for being rude."

The Cloak patted Flash on the head and floated away. Naruto and Flash watching it leave

23"Where is it going?" Flash asked as the Cloak turned a corner and disappeared from their view. Naruto just shrugged.

Black Canary hadseen a face she hadn't seen in over a half a year and was going to say hello. Only to see a Cloak walk up to Flash and slap him for a while. Said Cloak then floated away.

"That was...weird," the Green Lantern that didn't like green turned to her with wide eyes. "It's been a while tiger. Where have you been?" she asked with smile.

"It's a long story..." Naruto said as looked he at Flash. The speedster staring back with a blank look. It took few seconds but Flash got it.

"um you do that, I'll go see where that Damn cloak went..." in burst of speed Flash vanished.

"Like I said. It's long one, might wanna seat down for it." Naruto said as he gestured to the empty seat which Cannery gladly took. "So it all started when I went to Hogwarts...

...

...

Zatana Zatari sighed in bliss as she seeped her coffee. "So you like have the ability to conjure up the power of animals?" she asked the person in front of her.

Said person was dark skinned woman with short black hair and dressed in yellowish orange skin tight suit. "Yes, the transi, ah the...what?" the woman begun but stopped mid sentence.

Zatana saw the woman go wide eyed and stop talking. "What's wrong? Something behind-" she turned slowly and what she saw shocked her. "Oh my God!" she screamed.

"I take it you know...whatever that is?" Vixen asked with a raised eyebrow. Before them was a red Cloak squeezing oranges in a glass.

Zatana was practically shaking. 'Its-it's the Cloak of Levitation!"

"Tha what?"

"The Cloak of Levitation, it's a powerful thousand year old magical artefact that...chooses who to wield it. That thing is extremely powerful and full of wisdom from all it's past users. Who mind you were some of the most powerful magic users ever!" Zatana said as Vixen listened. "For-For someone to be chosen..." She muttered.

"Who do you think it is?" Vixen asked.

"I don't know." Zatana shook her head. "But whoever it is...they must be powerful!"

Vixen blinked as the Cloak finished making the orange juice and begun heading out of the room. "Well let's go find out." She said as her fellow Hero followed eagerly.

...

...

...

"And that, is how I spent my six months." Naruto finished with an eye smile.

Black Canary did not know what to think of what she just heard. Apparently her fellow blonde had gone to some magical school to train but he left out the name of the school and what he was told. "I find that hard to believe." She said with her arms crossed under her burst. Naruto stared and she gave him a smirk. "Like what you see, big boy?"

"Why ye-" Naruto was about to reply when a two people walked up to them.

His fellow Green Lanterns.

"The guy is getting his game on, can't we wait?" Green Lantern Hal Jordan said to his partner as the walked towards the rookie. "I mean the chicks feeling him and he will get laid. IF we don t interrupt, that is."

"No," Green Lantern John Stewart said as they walked to where the two blondes where sharing a table.

"So we're just going to ruin this for him?"

"Yes," said John. A small smile on his face.

Hal shook his head. "So cold..."

...

...

...

As the two approached Naruto stood up. "Sirs,"

Hal looked amused at rookie. "At ease rookie," he said as he looked the blonde over. "Nice monk robes rookie, what have you been up to?"

"Training, sir."

"Cool, and who is your lovely friend?" Hal gestured to the woman.

"Black Canary ," she answered as she turned to Naruto. "Is it me or you?"

Naruto shrugged. "To be honest my luck is shit. So it must be." He said. Canary sighed. "Next time we skip the chit-chat and go straight to tha-"

"Enough," John interrupted. "We didn't come here for a talk. Naruto Uzumaki-"

"Just said my real name out loud..." Naruto muttered.

"-I here by reinstate your ring" he John finished. As he removed the ring from his other hand and throw it to Naruto.

The blonde caught the ring and as soon as he put it on the entire hall was engulfed in an emerald light.

_[It's good to see you, sir]_

'Aya,' Naruto thought as he felt the power of will flow through him.

[_You've had a pretty insight full six months]_

'Tell me about it!'

At the light died down Naruto was shown to the world dressed in badass Amor. (Think Vlad's Dragon amour in the Movie Dracula Untold...but green where it's red,with a black Ninja mask) The Green Lantern symbol displayed proudly on the chest piece.

"Wow," muttered Hal as he looked at the amour. "Dig the Amour rookie but, but that's..."

"Hot!" Black Canary said as she licks her lips. "Me like."

John glared. "The Green Lantern core helps in bring peace to the universe. And what kind of message does that-' he gestured to Amour. "-send. Does that look like something a symbol of peace should wear?"

Before he could answer Naruto was cut off by canary. "A cape!" she said. "Oh that's left is a cape blowing in the wind and the outfit is complete!"

"Well I have a Cloak, but I don't know where it is." Naruto said as he scratched his hair. Just then a red Cloak appeared, flying straight at Naruto.

_**Moments**__ earlier _

"Get that Cloak! Yelled Zatana as she run after the flying piece of cloth. Next to her was Vixen and behind the two were a number of Heroes.

"So is this like an evil Cloak or what." Asked a hero dressed blue and white. Dove was his name.

"Not sure!" Vixen yelled as she conjured up the powers of a cheetah. An aura shaped like a Cheetah covered her as her running speed increased. "I have you now!" she growled as she dived for the cloak only for it to suddenly stop, turn and wrap itself around her torso. "What tha-" before she could finish Vixen was slammed against a nearby wall. It quickly unwrapped itself from her fled just as the heroes caught up.

"Vixen you okay!" Zatana yelled as Vixen rubbed her head.

"Yeah I think so-"

"Okay bye!" Yelled the magician as she run passed her friend.

"...She really wants that thing..."

The Cloak of Levitation suddenly stopped and turned a left.

"It got faster!" Yelled someone as the crowd followed.

"It's master must be calling it!" Zatana yelled, as her pace quickened. The other Heroes following behind her.

...

Z

Zatana and everybody else was shocked as the saw what appeared to be warlord now donning the Cloak. Said Cloak was been blown by a none existent wind.

"And where have you been?" the Warlord spoke. "Right...clothes don't talk..."

"My, my the name emerald fury suits you _very _well. " Wonder woman said she walked up to him. Having heard the commotion, she and Batman had come to investigate.

Black Canary just sighed in annoyance. "Oh now you notice him..." She muttered.

"I knew a wielder of the Cloak before you," now standing face to face with him. Though he was taller than her. "He was _a...strange _man. But a man of honour who fought side by side with my sisters and mother. I too hope to work _closely _with it's new wielder." She held out her hand and Naruto took it.

"Like wise..."

The two stared at each other, unbothered by the stares (glares from Canery). Suddenly the power ring beeped.

_[Sir you are being called] _Aya announced as a green light shot out of the ring, forming a giant hologram of a woman with red hair tied in long pony tail appeared. She was beautiful, with pointy ears that made her look like an elf princess. She was dressed in a tight (light armoured) green leotard with long sleeves that stopped just passed her elbows, leaving her fore arms free and her hands were covered in green gloves (I can't describe clothes very well But for a better description that will do justice to Laira, please look up Laura omoto's outfit in the Emerald knights movie) But this elf princess looked pissed as she glared down upon all. Her gaze then turned to the two holding hands.

And Naruto instantly knew...he was fucked.

"**So this is what you've been up to for six months," **she spoke, her calm voice making Naruto pale as he stared up at her.

Letting go of Diana, Naruto quickly held up his hands. "W-wait Laira It's not what it looks like!"

"**Who you court with is none of my business." **She dismissed. **"You did not call me. Even after we agreed you would call you did no such thing! From this day forward I hat-" **suddenly another voice cut her off. "-**Laira give me that!**

Another woman appeared. She was beautiful with short spiky black hair. Dressed in a full body outfit that green on the upper part and black below. She had elbow long white gloves and green boots.

"**Excuse that one," **she spoke. **"She was very worried about you. She's been going crazy saying how much she mi-Mpg!" **Laira appeared as she covered The black haired woman's mouth.

"**Soranik you lie! W-Why would I be worried about him!" **Laira was blushing madly. "**Besides you were just as worried as I was!"**

Soranik's eyes widened as she removed Laira's hand from her lower face. **"What! You're the one who■■■■**" suddenly the sound went mute.

[_That part of is only for your ears sir] _

After a while, the sound came back. With both woman on the hologram. Clearing her throat, Soranik spoke. **"Our training has been progressing well, in fact Laira here is currently the strongest Lantern trainee." **Laira blushed as she looked away.

"**A-and our dear Soranik just moved from greatest doctor in ten galaxies to twenty." **Laira said. This time Soranik blushed.

The two remain silent, it was clear what they wanted.

Naruto pulled down his half mask showing his face. "I'm proud of you guys," he said as he smiled softly. "You've grown so much in under one year. I hope to fight next to the both of you soon."

Laura and Soranik both smiled in joy at being praised by him. "**And what of you? How Have you progressed?" **Laira asked eagerly.

Naruto rubbed his head. "Not at you guys level but," He held out his hand as a fiery red magic circle appeared above it. "A fellow Hero, Doctor Fate helped me find a school that taught magic. I learnt a lot of things their. Like..." Naruto took in a deep breath as he made the circle he conjured up vanish. "**Trace on**..." he said as in a flash of blue light a sword appeared.

Gasp was heard from the person next him. "Is that..." asked Diana. Naruto nodded as he handed the projection to her. Taking sword Diana stared at it in surprise. It was an exact replica of the one on her hip. Taking her blade she held it up against the replica. "By Hera they are identical..." She stepped back as and took a few swings. "They even weigh exactly the same!" stopping her swings she stared at the swords. "They are not the same, mine has a slight chip in it while use is...well it is a better version of mine. Every single flaw mine has yours does not. It is an improved version!"

Naruto turned to Laira and Soranik. They both had thoughtful looks, Naruto waited until..."**Wait A minute! Isn't that the same trick you evil alternate future **_**you**_** used." **Laira said first.

"**Don't tell me you've..."**

A long slick bow almost his height appeared in his hand. "Not of it, but I'm making progress." Naruto said.

"**Amazing!" **they both said.

"It's not a big deal," Naruto said, his eyes saddening. "I honestly can't wait for the day we all meet up and become the ultimate team." He said as he held up his fist. "I promise I'll become strong, I'll even surpass that jackass that passed for my future self. Believe it!"

"**Us as well," **they held out their fists as well. "**To be coming stronger!"**

"To be coming stronger."

They all give each other on last smile before the call was cut.

The hall was silent, no one saying a word after what they just heard and saw. A blur suddenly zoomed in. "Hey I couldn't find the stupid cloak." Flash said, only to feel the tension. "Did someone die?"

Naruto turned to his friend with a sigh. "You're late." He said.

"Well excuse me for taking the time to find some dumb piece of clothing!" Flash retarded.

Naruto grinned as the Cloak of Levitation removed it's self from his person. Heading towards The Flash as it's sides formed somewhat crude hands did an impression of a fist beating a palm.

Flash slowly backed up. "L-like that thing can catch up to me?"

Zatana perked up from the side. "It's former user was said to have used it to cross the entire universe in under four hours. And that mind you was go come."

Flash paled as he run for the teleporters. The Cloak following suit in a red blur.

"H-How..." Naruto turned to a shocked Diana. "It's exactly the same and even better. Just how did you do this!"

Naruto sighed. "It's more or less a number of spells put together. Basically I scan some thing here and now. Knowing it's history and flaws. I have to make a copy as soon as I scan (**1)." **With holding some information. As he finished explaining the sword replica vanished in blue particles. "Looks like the reinforcement spell wore off."

Diana stared at her empty hand. "To even perfect a weapon of the gods..." She muttered.

"Excuse, I must go save my friend from being killed by my Cloak of Levitation." He said as he walked away, chuckling to him self. "I must be the first person to ever say that..."

Black canerey turned Green Lantern Jordan. "What did he mean by future evil self?" she asked.

The man smiled as he explained. "Something happened and he had to fight an evil version of himself. I wasn't around but I heard the guy was really powerful. They managed to beat him and the guy died but he left behind that his bow." Hal said. "I have a video of the fight, I could show you over dinner?"

Canery gave him a blank stare. "You cock blocked me," she said as she walked away. Leaving a sighing Green Lantern.

"This is bad..." John muttered.

"What?" Asked Hal.

"His evil self had the ability to conjure a sword out of thin air. And now his past self just figured it out." John said. "We have to be careful."

Hal gave his partner a look. "Maybe if the corps trained him, he wouldn't have bothered training. Consider what we've faced out There, do you think a rookie would survive? No, you know it, I know it and he knows it. Cut the guy some slack for preparing." With that he walked away.

From the corner of the room Batman narrowed his eyes.

...

..

...

_**Central city**_

"Remind me again what we are doing here?" Barry Allen asked as he looked around the warehouse. He was currently dressed in his civilian clothes, a red T-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. "This place stinks!"

"Hey I leave here," Naruto said as he laid himself on a table. He was currently dressed in Green Lantern uniform (not the Dragon amour one, but the usual one) the Cloak of Levitation stan-floating next to the table like some kind of body guard. "We are here to give me an upgrade."

Barry scratched his head. "I get that part, but how are we gonna make you stronger."

"Doping?" Naruto answered. "Aya I'm ready." Suddenly thick green chain constructs wrapped around his body, chain him to the table.

[_You are set sir, all that is left is the mutagon.]_

"Alright buddy you're up," Naruto said as he glanced at his friend.

"okay...okay What do I do?" The speedster asked.

_[Moral support, Mr Allen.]_

Suddenly ten green glowing syringes filled with a black substance appeared floating above Naruto.

"Damn that's a lot of needles." Barry said. He winced as he saw the needles stab into his friend.

Naruto didn't even flinch. "That...wasn't So bad. I didn't feel a thing."

"Yeah I don't even know why I'm her-

"FUCK!" Naruto suddenly yelled his eyes going wide. "Shit! I definitely feel it now!"

To explain Naruto's pain level.

It's like someone is injecting liquid fire into his body. Making said fire his blood, making it pump through his whole body. His very skinned burned like steel being melted. His organs burning. He screamed but no sound come out, his lungs burned burnt badly. Even as the terrible pain flared through his body, Naruto mentally smiled.

"Alright buddy, it will be over soon!" Barry said as he held his friends hand. Not minding the pain of his right hand being crushed. "Aya how long is this gonna take!"

_[Thirty minutes. The body must be under extreme stress for the mutagen to force out his meta abilities.]_

"Just hold on a for a bit longer."

And Naruto did hold on...for Thirty minutes he experienced hell on earth.

_**Thirty minutes later**_

"I feel...great!" Naruto said as the chain constructs disappeared. He sat up and smiled. "That wasn't so bad."

"Speak for yourself." Naruto turned to the said and saw a pale white ghost dressed in Barry Allen's clothes.

"Holly Shit!" Naruto jumped. "What happened to you?!"

"Y-you happened." The wide eyed Barry said. "The screaming..." then he held up his swollen right hand.

"Sorry about that..." He apologised.

Barry shook his head. "Enough about me. Did it work?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Not sure. Aya did it-Ark!" Naruto stopped mid sentence, looking down he saw a green blade construct protruding from his chest. "What tha-Ark! The blade was rough yanked out.

"Holly Shit!" Barry was in front of him in an instant. "What just happened!?" ripping off a piece of his shirt, the speedster pressed it on the wound. "Just apply pressure and stay here I'll go get help!"

"I'm okay..."

Barry blinked. "What do you mean okay?! You have a hole in your chest! W-we need a...a doctor?" the hero stared at his friend's chest, steam was coming out from the wound. "Is...is your blood evaporating?"

"I...I guess so," Naruto said, looking down on his chest. "It stopped hurting a few seconds ago."

Once the blood was all gone the two blondes stared shocked. Naruto's chest was clear, no wounds whatsoever. His green lantern uniform slowly mended the tear caused by the blade.

"So you have a healing factor now. " Barry said as he looked at the piece of clothing in his hand. It was clean of blood. "One that doesn't leave a mess."

"Yeah..."

"How did you even get your hands on something like this. Something that can force out the mutation in people." Barry asked as he stepped back, letting Naruto get off the table.

"One of the guardians of the universe gave it to me." Naruto said as stretched a bit. "Remember when my ring was confiscated?"

Barry nodded.

"Well it was actually a bluff. She just needed the ring so she work her magic." Naruto said as he begun walking towards the exit, Barry following behind. "She stashed the stuff in the ring."

"Really? How much can you put those things?"

"According to the records, a Lantern managed to fit his entire planet in the ring." Naruto said. Opening the doors the two stared up at the sky.

"Damn, didn't know a green lantern could do that." Barry muttered.

Naruto snorted. "Please, the power ring is on the top ten strongest weapons in the universe." He said. "It's basically broken in my opinion."

"Please, no offence but the Green Lanterns I know don't really strike me as the type."

"Dude, the powers of Green lantern are basically. Think it and it happens." Naruto said.

[_Bank robbery in progress.]_

The two blondes stared at each for a moment, then they grinned.

"Race you!" they both yelled. With Naruto flying off at high speeds and Barry running towards the city in a blur.

...

...

Bane roared with rage as he lifted a squad car. The Flash and Green Lantern had embarrassed him, turning him into a laughing stock for being beaten by a joking idiot like the Flash. Now he was going to get his revenge, by Juicing up on so much venom even his body couldn't handle. Sure he'll be a mindless beast but that's a small price to pay.

Throwing the car at the police, Bane roared once more. Only for his car to be caught by a giant green Hand.

"Damn, Bane got ripped." The Emerald fury had appeared. The one who beat him without even using his power ring. Once more Bane roared as he charged the Green Lantern in black. His Juiced up form giving even more speed than he had before. Nothing could stop him now, not even the Bat-**BOOM!**

...

...

Bane was sent flying into the air. Then a giant Hand construct slammed him down, hard. His giant muscle body making a giant Bane crater.

"That it?" Flash asked with wide eyes. "That s all it took to beat the great Bane? The man that broke Batman?!"

"Pretty much," Naruto said blankly. "To be fair you have beaten him in under two minutes."

Flash scratched his masked head. "Oh, forgot about that." he muttered. "His that weak?"

"I...I don't know. It takes Batman a while, plus property damage..." GL said as looked at Banes body.

"Too bad you couldn't try out your new power." Flash said as he lightly kicked the knocked out Bane.

"Maybe I can..." Green Lantern said looked at Bane.

...

...

...

*Splash*

Bane woke with a grunt. His mind still under the effects of the venom. Getting up, the giant saw something that made his blood boil. He Charged without thinking.

Only for the one he was aiming for to dodge at the last minute.

"He almost got you that time!"

Bane roared on fury, he almost got him. Turning, the enraged giant charged once more. But the emerald Bastard dodged again, this time it wasn't as close. The fury had easily dodged this time. Feeling even more enraged the mindless Bane tried charging the Green Lantern, but the blonde easily dodged.

...

'_I've gotten faster?' _Those were Naruto's thoughts as he easily dodged the raging Bane like a highly skilled elmatado. "Time to end this!" he said as he jumped back. Almost losing his balance as jumped bit higher than normal. "That's gonna need some used too..." forming giant chain constructs, he had them shot at Bane. The chains wrapping around the masked giant like pythons.

"**Chains can not hold BaneAhhhhhh!" **Speech was cut short as bolts of Green electricity from the Chains entered his body. Groaning in pain the Giant fell with a thud.

"I...can't help but feel weren't as serious as we were supposed to be." Flash said as super sped over to Bane disconnected the tubes. The super villain slowly shrinking to his base size.

"Plus we didn't destroy a city block." Naruto chipped in.

"I also feel like we shouldn't make fun of 'him' because it's hard to fight super villains, when you're not super.

"Yeahhhh but the guys dick." Naruto's body glowed green as floated. "Dude go home and rest. I got the night shift." Naruto smiled.

The police officers who were trying to hand cuff an unconscious Bane Froze. One quickly moved to the sides and took out his walkie talkie.

"This is officer Randall, Code Fury! I repeat it's a code Fury!"

...

...

...

"Damn I'm beat!" Yawned James lock as walked towards the exit of the station. His shift was over for the day. "Gotta catch up that Game of thrones the guys I've been yapping about." Smiling at his fellow officers living he was one step from freedom when it happen.

"Everyone it's a code Fury!" someone yelled making everyone freeze in place.

"W-what?" James yelled. It was happening again. Behind him he heard a the new ask.

"Sir that code isn't in the text! What's it mean?"

James gritted his teeth. "It's when he goes for walks. Every Time Green Lantern goes out at night _alone _the jail cells are _always _full to the brim. Don't even get me started on the hospital."

"S-so it's bad?" the newbie asked.

"It's good. But his been gone for over six months, the crime that has been building up in the shadows. Is going to get flashed out."

"Alone?! One guy is gonna do that all alone?'

James gained a dark look. "That and more."

"So it's a good. Why does everyone look like hell is coming on earth."

James shivered. "The paper work. So much paper work..." The two men quickly walked back to offices.

...

...

...

"Okay it's your turn anyway. Just call when you need help." Flash yawned as he gave a mock salute and vanished in a blur of speed.

Naruto waved happily back. "Bye, Bye." Suddenly the heroes happy Aura turned dark. "Now then, time for a walk."

**End**

**Hey guys! **_**Happy New year! We fucking made It!**_

**I know it's late and to be honest I have no excuse for my laziness. I recently got into **_**SI gamer stories**_**and I've been reading a lot. So if you know any M rated SI Gamer or just SI fanfics that have the MC evil or dark please help a guy out. You can give me like list or some thing. It's up to you, not forcing anyone. **

**So recap, Naruto had learnt magic and gain a new superpower. Show of hands who knew Scar only got Naruto's ring to put a little something something. Emerald fucker is back and better than ever. Next chapter will take while because I have to go and research/research The second season of Justice league unlimited. **

**It's all I have to say for now so please review and PM me.**

**Chris from Zambia saying bye bye**


End file.
